Blast From the Past
by jaotvdspn1994
Summary: Jasmine Michaels once dated the one and only Magic Mike. Ten years later, she moved back to Tampa only to be dragged to club Xquisite for her co- worker's bachelorette party. What will happen? Interracial story.
1. Chapter 1

Hey my readers! I was watching Magic Mike last night with a few girlfriends and really wanted to make an attempt to write a story about it! I imagined my oc to look like Stacey Dash. If this does well, great, if it doesn't that's okay too :). I hope you all enjoy!

Jasmine sat on her red padded window sill with her worn history notebook resting on top of her carmel colored thighs with her blue inked pen between her teeth, staring at the blank page.

This god damn paper was due tomorrow and she didn't even know where to start on the Fall of the Roman Empire.

She took the pen out of her mouth,bringing the point to the paper.

It was no use. Her first class is in five hours and she hasn't exactly been paying attention in her classes lately. The cause to her slacking in school? Her first boyfriend.

Yeah, it's incredibly cliche. Trust me, she knows.

But , Mike lit her world on fire the moment they met at her first hip-hop class she was forced to take with her sister Carrina.

There were over thirty beauties in the dance class, and he only paid attention to her.

That alone has never happened.

It's not that Jasmine was an ugly girl. She was beautiful. She stood at 5'5 who exercised regularly to keep herself in shape. She had almond shaped hazel eyes that drew you in the moment you looked into them.

On top of her beauty, she had a sweet personality with a touch of sarcasm.

She was just incredibly inexperienced when it came to guys.

Mike was bringing Jasmine out of her shell. Taking her places she has never been before. Making her feel things she's never felt about any guy.

She's not just talking about her virginity that no longer exists, ladies. These feelings go far beyond the physical stuff.

She believes it could be love.

Can you love someone after only dating a guy for eleven and a half months?

Jasmine's father Leroy sure didn't think so.

Though she boasts about how great he is to her, the fact that Mike is a twenty year old man with his seventeen year old daughter blurs away all the good with this relationship.

Maybe if her mom was still around, she could have explained to her father that a three year age difference is really not that bad.

No, Jasmine's mom Hilary didn't die. She left her father when Jasmine was only five years old. Leroy never remarried nor did he date. He just worried about taking care of his girls and giving them everything he could.

Small pebbled rocks hit against Jasmine's window, breaking her out of her Michael Lane trance.

She turned her head and smiled ear to ear at the sight down below.

Jasmine tossed the book off of her lap, her pen not too far behind, both of them sliding across her wooden floor.

She stood on her knees, lifting her window open.

"Hey beautiful," he whispered, not wanting to tip off her dad.

"Hey Mike."

"You ready to get the hell out of here, my damsel in distress?"

"I can't. I have a paper to write that is due tomorrow. It's worth eighty percent of my grade. I'm falling behind in school, Mike. I have to catch up. Maybe this Friday, we can go out."

"It's Monday, Jas. I'm not waiting that long to spend time with you."

Her carmeled colored skin started to turn red, shaking her head, praying her skin would go back to its usual color.

"Can I come up for a bit?"

"No."

"Please. One hour tops."

His pleading green eyes made her give in every fucking time.

"One hour. I mean it, Mike. No later."

He jumped in excitement and began climbing the tree on the side of his girlfriend's house.

Jasmine got up from the window sill, pulling him in through the window.

He collapsed on top of her, causing her to fall onto the floor, the loud thump no doubt heard throughout the whole home.

"Shit!," the couple whispered in unison.

Jasmine could hear her father coming up the stairs to her room.

"I'll hide under the bed."

"No! That's such an obvious place to hide. Hide in my closet."

"And that's not obvious?"

"Mike, just go," she shoved him toward the closet, closing the doors once he was inside.

"Jas? Jas, is everything okay?", Leroy knocked on his daughter's closed door.

Jasmine opened the door, giving her dad a friendly grin.

"What's up, dad?"

"Is everything okay? I heard a loud noise come from your room."

"Yeah, everything's fine. I just dropped my jewelry box on the floor, that's all."

He looked past her, looking around her room for her touble making boyfriend.

"Okay. Get some sleep, Jas. It's close to three in the morning. You have school in a couple of hours. "

"I will. Night. Love you."

"Love you too, baby girl," Leroy rounded the corner, heading back downstairs to the living room to watch tv.

Jasmine quickly closed the door, running over to the closet doors.

Once the doors were open, she threw herself at Mike.

He effortlessly lifted her into his arms, dropping the both of them onto her bed.

"Is this why you came over? So you can get laid, Michael Lane?," she asked as he pulled off his black wife beater, dropping it on the floor.

"You threw yourself at me, Jasmine Michaels. I'm just doing what any guy would do. Giving you what you want."

Her legs wrapped around his waist, bringing him closer.

"Since you're over here, I think we should talk about what's going to happen when I move out of Tampa. "

Mike rested an arm above Jasmine's head, his fingers playing with her wavy light brown hair.

"We can still visit each other."

"Mike, I'm moving to California. It's not exactly around the corner."

Jasmine and her family are moving to San Francisco in less than two weeks. Her father got this great architect job out there that he couldn't turn down. Great news for Leroy, bad news for Mike and Jas.

" My point still stands. We'll visit each other."

"It won't be the same. You know what they say, out of sight, out of mind."

"That won't be our case, Jas."

"Yeah it will. It happens to every couple. Tampa is crawling with hot girls. Plus, you're not exactly hard on the eyes, Mike. "

He shook his head, giving his girlfriend a comforting peck on the lips.

"I appreciate the concern, but I don't want any other girl but you, Jas. What can I do to get your mind off this? You want a lap dance?," he whispered in her ear, biting her earlobe gently, causing her to shiver.

"Mike.. I'm serious," he buried his face in her neck, sucking the sensitive skin, her hands running through his short brown hair.

"So am I."

"Wait until six months from now, you won't be singing that same song."

Mike pushed himself off of her, sitting by her feet.

"Are you trying to start a fight so we can break up? Is that it?"

Jasmine sat up, sitting Indian style, taking Mike's large hands in her petite ones.

"No, that's not what I'm doing."

"It sure seems like it. You're basically urging me to fuck other girls. Why? Do you think you're gonna want to fuck other guys once you move to California?"

"No, I just.. Long distance relationships tend to fail the moment someone moves away. I'm scared that will happen to us. I don't want us to end up hating each other. Maybe we should just be friends."

 **10 years later:**

A pair of hands covered Jasmine's eyes as she finished up her column on the Do's and Don'ts for Fall's Fashion for Women.

"Guess who?"

"Monica."

Monica moved her hands off of her eyes, leaning against Jasmine's desk.

"Damn, you're good. You still coming with me and Kayla to club Xquisite, right?," she picked up the apple off of Jasmine's desk, taking a bite.

"Wait, you said club Xquisite?"

"Yeah."

"I can't go. I have too much work to do."

"Jasmine Michaels, why are you dodging hot men stripping down to nothing? Unless.. you're batting for the other team."

"No, nothing like that."

"Then what is it?"

"You won't believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

"I used to date Mike."

"Mike? As in Magic Mike? The magic Mike?"

"Yeah."

"You're coming tonight, even if I have to throw you over my god damn shoulder. I want to see if he remembers you."

"I doubt he does. It was ten years ago."

"Crazier shit happens."


	2. Chapter 2

**11:30 pm**

Monica lifted the fire hydrant in the hallway, taking the spare key that laid underneath it, unlocking the door to Jasmine's glamorous top floor apartment.

"Jas!"

"In the bathroom!"

She strolled further into the home, opening the bathroom door without knocking, the door hitting into Jasmine's hip, causing her to nearly fuck up her eye makeup.

"Shit Mon, have you ever heard of knocking?"

"Never heard of it," she leaned on the doorframe, taking in her friend's gussied up appearance.

Jasmine was wearing a curve hugging strapless white dress with white pumps encrusted with silver studs throughout each pump. She had large silver hoop earrings and matching bangles. Her brown hair was pinned up in a high bun, enhancing her smoky eye makeup.

Moncia let out a whistle.

"What?"

"For someone who doesn't want to go and see her ex of ten years, you're sure as hell getting dressed up."

"I'm only staying for a couple of minutes. Then, I'm going. I have a date later."

"What date do you have that I don't know about?"

" Charlie."

"Ew, no. Not Charlie."

"Why not Charlie?"

"Jas, he's such an asshole. He always puts work before anything else. Just ask his ex wife and fourteen year old son. Plus, he's our boss. Never date your boss. That's like tempting fate. Please don't go through with it."

Jasmine put away all the beauty products in front of her into the small black bag, throwing it into her purse.

" Mon I love you and I appreciate the concern, but I should at least give the guy a chance. Do you know how long it's been since I've been on a date?"

"No."

"Fourteen months, four days, five hours, and," she paused, looking at her watch.

"Fifty three seconds."

"All the more reason you should stay for the whole show tonight. You can rekindle an old flame with Mike. The magic Mike, Jas. Do you have any idea how many girls would love to be in your place?"

"Mon, just because you once had a connection with someone a couple years back, doesn't mean that it will still be there."

"Sweetheart, that connection will always be there. Just you see."

* * *

Once the girls made it outside, Kayla was dressed in a white boa and fake princess crown that read bride across the front.

She pressed her car horn multiple times, frantically waving her friends over.

"Come on! I want to get a front row seat! If I don't a lap dance from one of those hunks tonight, you bitches better watch your back at all times," she warned with a smile.

Kayla sped all the way there, giving both women whiplash.

She parked her car, bringing it to a screeching spot.

She pulled the key out of the ignition, running around the side of the building in her sky high heels.

"I never seen her run that fast," Jasmine commented, getting a laugh from Monica.

She shook her head, opening the door, getting out of the car. She pulled the seat upwards, waiting for Jasmine to get out.

"Come on, Jas."

"I'll just stay out here."

Monica grabbed both of her arms, yanking her out of the car.

"Stop fighting me, Jas. You won't win."

With her hands still wound tightly around Jasmine's wrist, she took a couple steps back, pulling her fully out of the car. Monica closed the door behind her friend, pulling her forward toward the Xquisite entrance.

"I forgot my purse in the car."

"Nice try. I'll pay for you to get in and whatever you're going to drink tonight."

When the girls were finally inside, they looked around the packed club for Kayla.

She indeed got her front row seat with drinks already waiting at the table.

Jasmine and Monica wormed their way to the front, taking a seat next to Kayla.

"What took you guys so long?"

Monica looked over at Jasmine who was downing her sex on the beach.

"I had to drag this one inside."

"Excuse me?"

Jasmine touched one of the shirtless waiter's muscular forearms, recieving a seductive smile from him.

"What can I get for you, baby?"

"Uh... another sex on the beach please," she handed him the empty glass.

"You got it."

Kayla nudged Jasmine's arm.

"He likes you."

"He's just being friendly."

The waiter set a round of drinks on the table.

"On me," he winked at Jasmine, going around other tables.

She smiled shyly, bringing the drink to her mouth.

"Jas, I don't think I ever seen you this nervous before," Monica took a sip of her first beverage, setting it down on the coaster.

"Me either. I'm guessing it didn't end well with him, huh?"

Jasmine nodded, placing her second empty glass down on the table.

"You can say that. I basically started a fight for us to break up."

"What? Why? Why would you wanna break up with a man like that? You could've been married with three kids running around by now. Maybe more after seeing how fine he is," Kayla replied.

"Long distance relationships never work out. Someone cheats or you fall out of love with that person. I figured I'd end it before it goes in that direction."

"Do you ever regret what you did? , " Monica pulled out a large stack of singles from her purse.

"I'm going to use the restroom."

The lights in the club lowered, all the women surrounded by darkness. Dallas came onto the stage with his microphone close to his mouth.

"Alright, alright, alright, how are my ladies of Tampa doin' tonight," he greeted in his thick southern accent.

Mike zipped up his sweatshirt, looking out into the crowd of women.

The moving strobe lights quickly fell onto Jasmine as she made her way to the women's restroom.

Mike's mouth fell open.

"Jas?"

To make sure what he just saw was real and not some woman who resembled her, he quickly left the side of the stage, jogging to the women's bathroom.

He pushed open the door, finding Jasmine on her cellphone, leaning against the sink.

"It's okay, we can make it for some other time."

"Are you sure? I hate that I'm doing this to you," Charlie responded, calling from his office.

This was the second time today Charlie canceled on her. They were orginally supposed to go out at seven thirty after work. Then, he had a last minute meeting he had to attend to coincidentally at seven thirty, so he rescheduled round midnight. What a shock. He only calls to cancel again. Monica was right. This guy was an asshole.

Jasmine ended the call, looking up from the floor, right into her ex's green eyes.

"Hey Jas."

"Hey Mike."

"I came in here to see if it was really you. What are you doing here," he asked, walking closer to her.

"My friend Kayla is getting married in two days and she requested we come here for her last hoorah."

"She picked the perfect place, but I'm sure you already know that."

"Yeah.."

"How are you? You look great."

"Thanks. You do too."

"Are you visiting?"

"No, I moved back here five months ago. My job brought me back here."

"What do you do?"

"I work for Cosmo."

"Cosmo? As in Cosmo magazine?"

"Yeah."

"Shit, I remember you used to talk about writing for that magazine. I'm glad it happened for you."

"Thanks Mike. What about you? Have you started your furniture making business?"

The chants for Mike grew louder outside the bathroom.

"Looks like your audience awaits."

"You should stay after the show. I'll buy you a drink. We can catch up somewhere other than a fucking bathroom."

"You don't have to, Mike. It's not necessary."

"Sure it is. It's really good to see you, Jas."

She smiled.

"You too. You better get out there before my friend Kayla and Monica lead a riot."

He nodded, opening the door for Jasmine.

She breathed out a breath of relief. Though they were being friendly to each other, she couldn't help but feel that tension between them. She had a feeling Mike felt it too. What she didn't understand was if there was tension between the two of them, why is he offering to buy her a drink?

Mike ran toward the stage and the music began to play.

Jasmine sat down in her previous seat with her friends staring at her.

"What?"

"You tell us, you ho. We saw you come out of the bathroom with Mike."


	3. Chapter 3

Jasmine's eyes looked away from Mike performing to Ginuwine's "Pony", looking around at the room filled with women who screamed and cheered for him.

He still got it after all these years.

A now shirtless Mike back flipped off of the stage and made his way over to Jasmine.

Monica and Kayla beamed with excitement as Mike turned Jasmine's chair away from the table.

"Mike no, no, no..."

He lifted both Jasmine and the chair in the air, causing her hands to tighten around his neck, pulling her lower body closer to his face.

"Please don't drop me," she pleaded, looking down at his face which was currently between her legs.

"I never dropped you before. It's not gonna happen now. Don't worry, I got you Jas."

He dropped the chair, moving his hands to her back, walking her over to the stage.

Jasmine could feel her face ignite with embarrassment as he laid her down gently on the stage.

She turned her head away from the blaring lights above her, glancing over at her friends who were screaming louder than any of the women in the club.

Mike had no clothes on except the bright colored thong that left little to the imagination.

Her chest began to rise and fall at an excessive speed.

This is not happening right now. This is not happening right now.

She kept chanting that sentence over and over again in her head, praying it would help her calm down.

It was no fucking use.

Mike stood over her, bringing himself to his knees, leaning over her face.

"Mike.. I.."

He bounced his secured package in her face, making her hold her face with both of her hands.

With his own hands, he moved hers onto his smooth thighs.

He expected she would pull her hands away, resuming their position back onto her face.

But, she kept them there. She was finally allowing her tense muscles to relax underneath him.

The music came to an end and the lit up stage went black.

Mike lifted himself off of her, helping Jasmine to her feet.

"You okay," he whispered in her ear.

"Honestly, I blacked out the moment you came over to my chair."

He smiled as he watched her walk down the stage's stairs with shaky legs.

Jasmine plopped herself back into her original seat with Kayla and Monica staring at her with huge smiles on their faces.

"Please stop looking at me like that," Jasmine looked down at her hands.

"We can't help it. We just saw our friend nearly get t-bagged by her ex on stage," Monica stated, sliding her drink in front of Jasmine who downed it in one sip.

"God, you two must have one hell of a sex life. Did you see how he moved his hips?" Kayla added, recieving a nod in agreememt from Monica.

"Did you two have a quickie in the bathroom before he went on stage?"

"God no! What kind of girl do you think I am? We just said hi, how are you, blah blah blah. No intersecting body parts whatsoever."

"What else did he say?"

"What makes you think he said something else, Mon?"

"Because I know he did. What else did he say, Jas?"

"He.. he wants to buy me a drink after the show."

Kayla and Monica screeched in excitement, both of them shaking each of Jasmine's shoulders.

"What did I tell you, Jas? That connection never fades. He's still into you," Monica took the refill of her pina colada from the shirtless waiter, removing the straw to drink more at once.

" I can't.. it's just too wierd."

"You have no choice in the matter," Kayla stated, directing her attention back to the stage.

"What does that mean?"

Kayla and Monica smiled at each other.

"Guys, what does that mean?", Jasmine repeated.

* * *

Jasmine leaned against the club's bar, watching the satisfied women file out of the exit door.

Mike came up behind her, touching the top of her bare back, making her turn around.

"Hey, you stayed. What did you think of the show?"

"It was great. It's always great, I'm sure."

"Where's your friends?"

"They left me."

"What?"

"Yeah, they left. My purse is still in kayla's car or I could've called a cab."

"I'll drive you home."

"You don't have to."

"You really want to walk home in those heels?"

"No, definitely not."

"Okay, that settles it. I'll drive you home. After the drink I buy you though. Come on."

"We're not staying here?"

"No."

Of course they're not.

The entire ride was quiet between the two former lovers.

Mike pulled into a bar's parking lot called O'Mally's.

"This doesn't strike me as the kind of place you would get a drink at, Mike," Jasmine stated as Mike opened the truck's car door for her.

"It's the only place I can go to where I can hear myself think."

"Hey Mike, what can I get you and the pretty lady," the bartender yelled the moment we walked through the door.

"I'll have the usual, and what about you Jas?"

"I'll just have a coke."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I drank a lot during your show."

"You heard her, Tom."

"You got it," he replied, opening a Miller Lite beer bottle.

Jasmine sat down at a vacant booth, waiting for Mike to come join her.

"Here you go," Mike set down the glass of coke down in front of her with a sealed straw next to it.

"Thank you," she replied, opening the straw's wrapper, putting the straw in her glass.

"You're welcome."

He sat down across from her, taking a sip of his beer.

"So, besides landing the dream job, how's everything else, Jas? How's the family?"

"Everyone's good. My dad now owns his own architecture company in California. It's one of the biggest up and coming companies on the west coast."

"That's great. He must be happy."

"He is."

"What about Carrina? How is she?"

Wow, he remembered her name.

"Carrina is good too. She got married two years ago to one of my dad's workers. They're expecting their first child in the fall, a baby boy."

"Awww, auntie Jas."

Jasmine began to laugh.

"Yeah, something like that. "

"It's cool. Your whole family seemed to have found their happily ever after."

"Yeah, I guess we did.. What about you, Mike? Have you found your happily ever after yet?"

"Not exactly. I wouldn't still be stripping along with the other fucking jobs I do if I did."

"You didn't start up your furniture business? Why not?"

"I have shitty credit, and the economy hit a new low."

"What about a loan from the bank?"

"I'm working that angle now. I need at least ten thousand as a down payment before they even begin to consider giving me a loan."

"I can help you out if you need some money, Mike."

What the.. did she really just say that? She hasn't seen him in years, and here she is ready to give him as much money as he needed. What is going on here ?!

"Thanks Jas, but I'm almost there. "

"I can help you get there quicker. You' re so good at what you do. Everyone else should see how talented you are."

* * *

"Is this you?"

"Yup. This is me," Jasmine responded, as Mike's pick up truck pulled up in front of Jasmine's building.

"Mike, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Did you ever think of me over the years I was gone?"

"Of course I did. A lot more than I thought I would. What about you? Have you ever thought about me?"

"I did. I just hoped you were happy."

"I am happy."

"Good," she smiled, putting her hand on the car's door handle.

Mike got out of the car, opening the door for her.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Thanks for the ride home, and for dry humping my face," she joked, hitting him playfully in the shoulder.

"Anytime... Would you like to do this again sometime?"

"Uh.."

"No dry humping, promise."

"Sure."

"Yeah? "

"Yeah. Do you have your cellphone on you?"

He reached into his pocket, handing his phone to Jasmine.

Her fingers quickly hit the cell's buttons. She handed him back the phone.

"My house and cell are in there."

He gave her a light kiss on the cheek.

"I'll call you."

"We'll see."

Jasmine smiled as she entered her apartment.

That went better than she thought it did.

Her home phone began to ring from inside the kitchen.

She quickly jogged to the kitchen, answering the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, I was just making sure that this number was legit."

Jasmine chuckled, looking out the kitchen window, seeing him on his cell phone outside his truck.


	4. Chapter 4

With two cups of coffee in hand, Monica entered Jasmine's lavish office.

"Hey Jas, I bought you some...damn..."

Jasmine was laying her head on her desk with her arms wrapped around her head, preventing the bright florescent light from reaching her eyes, no doubt trying to recover from her skull splitting hang over.

"Jas, are you okay? I made a coffee run. I got you your favorite," Monica walked over to her desk, setting the cup of coffee in front of her.

Jasmine finally lifted her head and body, taking a sip from the delicious cup of java.

"Thank you so much for this. I woke up late and didn't get a chance to make my own."

"I figured this much since you were out with Mike last night," Monica took a seat in the chair across from her best friend, crossing her left leg over her right one.

"So tell me, did he dip that magic stick of his in your honey pot?"

"Sorry to disappoint Mon, but I didn't sleep with him. We just had drinks and he drove me home," Jasmine replied, opening the bottle of Aleve on her desk, removing two pills from the bottle.

"What else happened? You know I like details. Don't you try to skip over the details."

"There's nothing really to add to that. We caught up and I gave him my phone number."

"Jas, that's great! Just your house number?"

"No.. I gave him my cell too."

Monica screamed in excitement, causing Jasmine's head to pound even harder.

She covered her ears, glaring at her.

"Mon, please don't do that again. I beg of you," Jasmine pleaded.

"I'm sorry girl, it's just so exciting. I have a good feeling about the two of you. Has he called yet?"

"Not today, no."

The moment that sentence left her mouth, her cellphone began to ring from her purse that was sitting next to her on the desk.

She dug through her purse, finally fishing out her phone from the bottom of the purse.

"Speak of the devil," Jasmine turned her phone in Monica's direction, showing her Mike's name on the caller id.

"Don't just let it ring! Answer it!"

"You are awfully pushy this morning, do you know that?"

"I'm pushy everyday, honey. "

Jasmine hit the accept button on the screen, bringing the phone to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jas, it's me."

"Hey Mike, what's up?"

"I'm just callin' to see if you want to go get something to eat 'round noon," he stated as he sketched a new design for a coffee table in his notepad as he lounged on his couch at home.

"I don't think I will be able to. I have so much work to catch up on. I was over an hour late to work today and my boss will have my ass if I don't catch up on my work."

Monica stood to her feet, ripping the phone out of Jasmine's grasp.

"Mike, don't listen to her. She has more than enough time to meet up with you today."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. Just give me the time and place and I'll make sure she is there."

"Uh, how does Angela's Crab Shack on South street at noon sound? "

"She'll be there. Have a great day."

Monica ended the call, handing the phone back to Jasmine.

"Mon, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I'm playing cupid, that's what I'm doing. This guy is clearly still into you after all these years and you're about to blow him off? Not on my watch."

"But, I do have a lot of work to take care of. Look at my desk."

"I'll take care of it. My article is already done. Go home and get yourself together.

* * *

Jasmine pulled into the resturant's parking lot just shy of noon.

Through the window, she could see Mike talking to the hostess.

Sitting in her car in this particular parking lot brought back so many memories for Jasmine.

This was where they had their first date.

Not only was this place was where their first date took place, but also their favorite eatery.

She couldn't tell you how many times they ate here.

This was the only crab shack in Tampa. The closest one was about 200 miles from here.

Taking a deep breath, Jasmine got out of her car, hitting the alarm on her key ring.

She slithered through the sea of people by the door, coming up behind Mike.

His wallet was sticking out of the back of his shorts.

Without him noticing, she pulled the wallet out of his pocket.

"You should never keep your wallet in the back of your shorts. You're just asking to get robbed."

Mike turned around and smiled.

"It's fine as long as the thieves look like you."

"Awww, you 're so sweet."

Mike coiled his arm around her waist, leaning in and giving her a gentle kiss on the lips.

Jasmine pulled back, looking at him in shock and confusion.

"Uh.."

"The hostess kept hitting on me while you were gone. That is the only way to get her to back off."

She looked in the direction where the hostess was. She looked away from Mike and Jasmine when the two women made eye contact.

"She's definitely your type, Mike."

"She might be my type, but I don't like when women come on too strong. I'm all about the subtle approach."

* * *

"Jas, you okay? You don't seem like you are here," Mike asked, cracking open a crab leg with his own hands instead of the tool that comes with the meals.

"I'm good. It's just a bit wierd us running into each other after all this time. You really don't feel the same way?"

"I did, but I got over it in the first couple of minutes we talked in the bathroom at my job."

"Really? "

"Yeah. I was always comfortable around you, Jas. It's no surprise I still feel the same way after ten years."

"I don't know, maybe I feel this way because I was the one that called things off?"

"Maybe, but you should let yourself off the hook. You shouldn't live in the past. Only the present."

She nodded, and began eating her seafood platter.

"Are you going to come to the show tonight?", he asked, changing the subject.

"I don't know. I have to help Kayla with last minute wedding plans today. She's getting married tomorrow."

"Do you have a date to the wedding?"

"Why, are you asking to be my date to her wedding?"

"If you don't have one, sure. No woman should go to a wedding without a guy on her arm."


	5. Chapter 5

Jasmine entered her office with a small smile playing in the corner of her mouth.

Monica looked up from working on Jasmine's article, seeing her friend attempting to hide the glow that Mike has activated within her.

"I take it that lunch with Mike went well," she stated as Jasmine took a seat on the opposite side of her desk.

"It was nice."

"Why do you insist on being a woman of only a few words? You know I like my details."

"I know you do, but there's nothing to tell."

"If there's nothing to tell, why did you enter your office with that signature glow? Come on Jas, you know you can talk to me. You're feelin' him again, aren't you?"

"No."

"Jas..", Monica raised her eyebrow in doubt, swinging herself side to side in the leather chair.

"Okay, maybe a little."

Her friend scoffed, shaking her head.

"What?"

"Girl, why is your guard up so high when it comes to this man?"

"My guard's always high with every man."

"Not with Mike. He's the definite exception."

"I'm a control freak, Mon. Mike is the opposite. When we are together, anything can happen. I used to love that feeling, but now it scares the shit out of me."

"You shouldn't be afraid to step out of your comfort zone every once in a while, Jas. Great things can come from it."

"I'm trying.. that's why I'm going with Mike to Kayla's wedding tomorrow."

"What did you just say? You and Mike are going together? Who asked? You or him?"

"Does it matter?"

"It sure as hell does."

"He asked me."

Monica jumped up from the leather seat, rounding the desk to squeeze the living daylights out of Jasmine.

"Jesus Jasmine, this man definitely wants you back. Not only for you to scream his name so loud, every continent can hear it, but emotionally as well."

"He's just being friendly."

"How many men do you know are friendly with their exes unless they want to reconcile?"

* * *

Jasmine was lounging on her couch, drinking a glass of wine, finishing up her work that Moncia started for her this afternoon.

Her cellphone began to ring next to her on the armrest, making her body jerk slightly.

Hoping it was Mike, her hopes were automatically crushed.

Kayla.

She sighed, answering her cell phone.

"Hey, how's the bride to be?"

"I'm great, but not as great as you."

"What do you mean?"

"Monica told me Mike is your plus one for tomorrow."

"Yeah, he is."

"Who knows, by this time next year, my man and I might be getting ready to attend your wedding."

Jasmine chuckled into the phone.

"Foreshadowing, are we?"

"You bet. My predictions usually come true too. You can thank me by making me your matron of honor."

"Will do. Kay, You better turn in. You have a big day tomorrow."

"As do you."

Jasmine playfully rolled her eyes, hanging up the phone and getting back to work.

* * *

Jasmine ran her straightening iron through her long hair when she heard a couple of knocks made at her door.

"Shit, how is it noon already?"

She looked at the time on her watch.

12:00 pm.

He was right on time.

She turned off her iron, unplugging it, wrapping the cord around the base.

She bent down in her red bridesmaids dress, placing the curling iron underneath the bathroom sink.

Jasmine gave herself one more glance in the mirror before picking up her clutch and heading to the door.

The closer she got to it, the more shaky her legs would become.

She took a much needed deep breath to silence her fears before opening the door to her date for the evening.

"Hey Mi.."

Jesus, why? Why did he have to look so damn fine! He was dressed in a black and white tux that fit his muscular body perfectly.

"Is something wrong? Do I have some shaving cream on my face?", he asked, rubbing his face.

"No, no.. you just look very handsome."

"Thank you. You look incredible as well. I thought you weren't supposed to be more beautiful than the bride."

Mike couldn't tear his eyes off of the woman before him. She was wearing a beautiful red detailed dress with beading that stopped right above the knees. With the dress, she matched with eight inch pumps with a gold heel. Jasmine's face and hair was perfectly made up and had medium sized diamond studs in her ears.

"Mike?"

"Uh.. yeah?"

"Is there something wrong? Is there something on _my_ face?"

"No. You're perfection, Jas."

"Aww, thanks Mike. Kayla said she wanted her bridesmaids to look phenomenal if they're going to be standing up there with her."

"Smart woman.. Your chariot awaits, my lady. And by chariot, I mean my pick up truck," he smiled, holding out his arm.

She smiled in return, closing and locking the door to her home, interlocking her arm with his.

* * *

Jasmine spread out the netting of Kayla's veil.

She looked at her friend in the large mirrorin front of the two of them and smiled.

"Kayla, you are the most gorgeous bride."

"Thanks, Jas. Might I say, Mike is looking even more sexy than usual in that tux."

"Kay, you're getting married to Henry in less than ten minutes."

"So, it doesn't mean she can't look, " Monica added, handing each of us our boutiques.

"Good point."

The wedding music started up and the three woman knew it was go time.

Jasmine and Monica took the lead out, ready to meet their escorts at the entrance of the church.

Monica and her " friend with benefits" Greg made their way up the aisle first.

Jasmine approached Mike with nervousness.

"My lady," he extended his arm, awaiting for her to take it.

She grinned, finally interlocking arms.

It was odd. She was nervous being this close to him as they walked up the aisle to take their respected places on each side of the bride and groom. But, the moment they were apart, she craved his presence.

Michael Lane has dug his hooks in her again, and she couldn't escape even if she tried.. hell, even if she wanted to.

* * *

Mike and Jasmine entered the extremely extravagant reception hall hand in hand.

Mike let out a long and loud whistle.

"Shit, this is nice. This is the kind of reception I want at my wedding. Why not go big if you're only going to do it once, right?"

"I never looked at it that way, but it makes sense."

After a couple minutes of searching, Jasmine and Mike finally found the table they were assigned to.

A handsome man who was sitting in front of the name card Wes automatically eyed Jasmine, causing Mike to tighten his grip on her hand.

"Ow Mike, you're hurting me."

"Sorry, Jas... uh, do you wanna get a drink? Dance? You name it, we'll do it. "

You name it, we'll do it? Oh no, he shouldn't of said that. The flood of filthy fantasies danced around in Jas's head, making it spin.

" I want to dance."

"Say no more," he replied, taking her to the large dance floor.

Of course, the moment they were onto the wooden floor, the song changed from being upbeat to something more romantic.

"Alright 'yall, let's slow it down for all the couples here tonight to celebrate the union of Kayla and Henry Robbins. Grab your lady fellas, and show her what she means to you," the dj announced, turning up Christina Milan's" Be What it's Gonna Be" on the speakers.

Mike and Jasmine stepped closer to one another. He gently took a hold of the hand he squeezed the hell out of a couple of minutes ago, their fingers locked firmly in place. Jasmine brought her hand up to Mike's shoulder, resting her hand over it. He pulled her in even closer when his free hand pressed against the middle of her back.

She looked past Mike's shoulder, seeing Monica and Kayla silently tormenting her while they're dancing with their own men.

"Mike.."

"Yeah Jas?"

She pulled away slightly to look him in those beautiful eyes of his.

"Thank you again for being my date for today."

"No need to thank me. I can't think of anywhere else I'd rather be."

Please god, make him stop talking like this. Her hold on control is weakening.

* * *

 **1:38 am:**

The reception barely wound down, at least for Mike and Jasmine.

Jasmine's guard was slowly coming down each passing hour, not only getting the attention from her date, but other men as well.

She downed the shot of vodka sitting in front of her, excusing herself to the ladies' restroom.

Wes slid his chair back, getting up and following Jasmine to the restroom.

She pushed open the swinging door to the bathroom, setting her clutch down on the bathroom counter. She picked up a few paper towels that sat in between the sinks, soaking them with cold water.

She rung the multiple towels out, pressing them to her feverish skin.

The combination of alcohol and dancing was finally starting to effect her.

The door swung open once more, causing Jasmine to look away from the mirror.

"Hi Wes."

"Hey gorgeous, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just need to call it a night. Thanks for asking."

She started to walk past him when he grabbed her forearm.

"What are you doing?"

"No need to play hard to get anymore, Jasmine. "

"Play hard to ge.. what the hell are you talking about?"

Wes lifted up Jasmine, setting her down on the sink.

"I've been eyeing you all night. You're so fucking beautiful," He forced himself onto her, ripping the bottom of her dress.

"Get the hell off of me!"

Jasmine gave his chest a forceful shove, smacking him with enough force to echo in the large bathroom.

Rage filled Wes's eyes and he hit her back, causing her bottom lip to bleed.

He grabbed her by the neck, holding her in place.

"I'm going to take what I want, whether you like it or not."

Jasmine kneed him in the groin, making a run for the door.

Wes stood upright, grabbing her hair, stopping her from leaving.

He pushed her up against the wall, holding her head against it.

Jasmine began to cry, calling out for Mike, but she knew he wouldn't be able to hear her over the loud music. No one can.

She heard unbuckling of Wes's pants, and closed her eyes, trying to imagine herself elsewhere, not about being raped at her friend's reception.

The door was pushed open, making Jasmine open her eyes and Wes turn his head.

With eyes filled with horror and rage, Mike charged at Wes, throwing him onto the floor.

He clenched his right fist, continuing to hit him.

" Mike, Mike, stop, you're gonna kill him," Jasmine grabbed his arm in midswing, pulling it backwards.

"I wanna kill him. He tried to rape you, Jas."

"The bastard is not worth life in prison. I'll call the cops and we'll deal with him the right way, please."

Mike got off of Wes, standing to his feet.

He looked at him one more time and kicked him in the ribs.

"Piece of shit."

He came back over to Jasmine, pulling her into a tight embrace.

"Did you hear me calling for you?"

"No, but I saw Wes get up and follow you. I had a bad feeling about this asshole the moment we got here."

"Thank you. You saved me."

She looked up at him as he moved her hair out of her face.

"Don't mention it. No one's going to hurt you on my watch again. I promise."

* * *

Mike walked Jasmine into her building.

"I can't thank you enough for today. Not only for coming to my rescue, but showing me a good time."

"You don't have to keep thanking me, Jas. Plus, me and you always have a good time together."

She nodded, touching her inflamed cut lip.

"Are you sure you don't want me to take you to the hospital to have someone look at you?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just need some ice and my bed."

The moment they were at her door, Jasmine turned around and hugged Mike.

He hugged her back, kissing the side of her head.

"I owe you."

"Yeah, you do," he smiled as she broke away from the embrace.

"I want you to come to my show tomorrow night, and we'll call it even."

"Do I have to go on stage?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to hump my face again?"

"Not necessarily.. I might just put it on your ass next time."


	6. Chapter 6

**I just finished watching Magic Mike XXL... whew, it definitely left me breathless! It managed to be even hotter than the first one! (How is that even possible?) I recommend you see it, my readers! I have a feeling you all are really going to like this chapter :). Let me know what you think!**

Jasmine stood in front of her bathroom mirror, impressed with how well she covered up the bruises left on her neck from Wes last night.

She placed the cap back on her Covergirl liquid foundation, tossing it into her makeup bag.

A loud knock was made on her front door, making her turn her head toward the audible noise.

Who is here before seven in the morning?

Jasmine tightened the sash on her black knee length silk robe and headed to the front door.

She opened the door, instantly smiling at her early morning visitor.

"Mike, what are you doing here so early?"

He gave Jasmine a kiss on the cheek, walking past her with a white plastic bag in his hand.

"I'm sorry for barging in this fuckin' early, but I was worried about you, regardless of you repeatedly telling me you're fine."

"I am fine. I'm in the middle of getting ready for work, actually," she replied, closing the door.

"I personally think you should take the day off. What happened last night.. no one just bounces back from that."

"Mike, If I stay home and dwell on it, it will drive me insane. At least if I'm at work, my mind is on something other than the incident. I won't keep thinking about how much worse it could have been if you weren't there to stop it."

"You have a strong arguement there. "

"I know I do," she smiled, " I really appreciate you coming over and checking on me."

"Yeah, of course."

Jasmine's eyes fell onto the plastic bag in Mike's left hand.

"What's in the bag?"

"I figured if you're hungry, I could make my famous five cheese omelette. "

"Oh my god, I used to love your five cheese omelette. No resturant could ever make it like yours."

"Is that a yes?"

"Of course it's a yes. The kitchen is right over there. Get to crackin' those eggs," she demanded, smacking his toned ass.

Mike jolted, giving her a wicked smile.

"Easy baby, I'll spank you right back," he warned, chasing a screaming Jasmine into her bedroom to hit her ass.

* * *

With the spatula, Mike slid the two complete omelettes onto the plate he reserved for Jasmine.

"Jas, your food's ready," he called out, setting her plate down onto the kitchen table.

"Okay, I'll be out in a minute," she replied from the bathroom.

The moment Mike sat down at the table cutting up his own omelette, there was a knock at the door.

Since Jasmine was busy, he decided to get up and answer the door himself.

He opened the door to Jasmine's worried friends, Monica and Kayla.

They both looked at each other and smiled before directing their attention back at Mike.

"What brings you here, Mike," Monica asked, looking past him, scanning the apartment for Jasmine.

"I'm making Jas something to eat. What brings you two here?"

Before either woman could respond, Jasmine exited the bathroom, coming up behind Mike.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here? Kay, you're supposed to be at the airport to go on your honeymoon."

Monica and Kayla shimmied their way past Mike and hugged Jasmine.

"The honeymoon can wait. Why didn't you call either of us and told us what happened to you? We shouldn't be the last people to know.. Are you alright?," Kayla asked, spotting her friend's swollen and cut bottom lip.

"I don't want you two to worry about me. Mike was the one who came to my rescue. He stopped Wes before anything happened."

Monica smiled, glancing at Mike.

"Mike, you mind if we talk to Jasmine alone?"

"You're going to talk about me, aren't you?"

"No.."

"Yes," Kayla corrected.

"Thanks for the honesty. Jas, I'll wrap your omelettes so they don't get cold."

"Okay, thank you."

Kayla and Monica didn't speak until he was in the kitchen.

Monica sat down on the living room couch, pulling on Jasmine's arm, making her sit down also.

"He rescued you last night, huh... is that why you let him stay the night?"

Kayla sat down next to Jasmine, turning her body towards the both of them.

" He stayed the night? You rode Mike's magic stick, didn't you? I knew it! I told you Mon, it was only a matter of time before she fucked him."

" No! Guys, he didn't stay the night. He just came over here to check on me about a half hour before you both did."

"There's no need to lie. This is a safe room," Monica stated, causing Jasmine's head to fall into her hands in frustration.

"Mon, I'm not lying. You're both turning this into something much more than it actually is. It's all innocent."

"Sweetie, spending a great amount of time with a man who looks like Mike is anything but innocent."

* * *

After a good twenty minutes or so, Monica and Kayla left Jasmine's loft, leaving her and Mike alone.

He loaded all the used dishes that helped him prepare breakfast into the dishwasher.

"Mike, you don't have to do that. The cook shouldn't have to do the dishes also," she pointed out as she swallowed a mouthful of food.

"It's cool. I figured I'd save you more time since you have to be at work in a bit."

She nodded, stabbing the last piece of omelette with her fork.

"Hey, I want to apologize for how my friends acted earlier. They think that there's something going on between us again."

"It's okay. It's not only _your_ friends who think there's still something between us. The guys constantly bust my balls at work, saying that you have me whipped."

"And what did you say to that?"

" You really wanna know what I say?"

"Yeah."

Get ready for it , Jas. It's probably going to be the most typical male response.

Like, " No woman will ever have that control over me" or "If anyone is whipped, it's her."

Mike shook his head, trying to keep a straight face.

"I tell them they would be whipped too if they had Jasmine Michaels come back into their lives."

* * *

Jasmine and Monica approached the long line of women who stood outside of club Xquisite, anxiously waiting to get a good seat inside.

"Are you sure I look okay," Jasmine asked, who moved her wavy hair in front of her shoulders to help conceal her bruises on her neck.

"Jas, you always look great... I'm surprised you even agreed to see the show tonight."

"I told him I owed him for what he did for me yesterday, and he told me to come to his show."

One of the men at the front door walked down the line until he reached Monica and Jasmine.

"Ladies, follow me. We have reserved seats just for you."

The women surrounding the two friends glared and rolled their eyes as they followed the muscular associate.

He placed both of the girls at a table directly in front of the stage with drinks already on the table.

"Damn, talk about the V.I.P treatment," Monica gushed, taking her seat.

Jasmine smiled, about to take her own seat when the man gently grasped her arm.

"Actually miss, your seat is actually on stage."

Sure enough, there was a silver folding chair toward the edge of the stage.

Monica winked at her as she was escorted up the stage's stairs.

Jasmine nervously sat down in the seat, crossing her right leg over her left one.

"One more thing.."

He pulled out a large black blindfold, covering Jasmine's eyes.

"Uh, I don't know about this," she started lifting the blindfold only for the man to pull her hands away from the thick material.

"Just following Mike's orders, miss. Relax and have fun."

Backstage, Mike saw Dallas cursing underneath his breath.

"What's the problem, Dallas?", he asked, walking over to his boss.

"You wanna know what my problem is? My problem is that we didn't talk about this fucking act you're about to put on. You know we always talk about the act first before putting it in motion."

"I thought you would be happy, man. I'm bringing you some fresher shit. Plus, it'll not only bring a smile to the womens' faces, but Jas' as well."

"That's what this is about? You wanting to fuck your former flame?"

"Don't fucking talk about her like that, Dallas. I want more from her than just sex. I want an actual relationship with her. She was the best relationship.., hell the only relationship I ever had with a girl. I should have went after her ten years ago, but I didn't. Her coming back is the universe 's way of giving me another chance to fix what is broken."

Dallas nodded, looking out into the club which was filling quickly.

"Don't fuck this up, Mike. Our reputation is on the line here. These next couple of weeks is going to define who we are as we make the move to Miami."

"I know. I won't disappoint."

* * *

From what she could see, the lighting in the club dimmed.

"Ladies of Tampa, how are you doin' tonight," he asked, coming behind Jasmine's chair.

The women cheered, recieving a chuckle from Dallas.

"My first performer is going to bring you something a little different tonight. I hope you all are okay with that."

The cheers grew even louder.

"You heard 'em. Mike, show us what you got, brother."

Dallas made his way off the stage as Chris Brown's "Wet the bed" blasted through the speakers.

"Jesus, just kill me, kill me now," Jasmine internally pleaded.

Mike finally came out, flipping Jasmine into his arms while she was still sitting in the chair.

She let out a surprised screech, holding onto the back of his head.

"Can I take this blindfold off now?"

"You can't, it's part of my performance."

Mike dropped to the floor onto his back with Jasmine straddling his face.

He grabbed the both of her legs, laying her down onto the stage.

He lifted both of her legs over her head, grinding himself aginst her ass.

Thank god she chose to wear jeans tonight.

He grabbed a hold of her hands, assisting him in removing his shirt.

He tossed the shirt into the audience of screaming women and slid Jasmine's hands over his pecks down to his perfectly sculpted abs.

She caught herself letting out a sigh of wanting even more.

Mike turned her onto her side, lifting her leg, grinding himself against her even harder than before.

With his free hand, he turned her face toward him, giving her a kiss.

All the women stood up from their seats throwing all their dollar bills at the stage.

"Holy shit! He went for it! He's fuckin' kissing her!," Ritchie shouted, high fiving Ken backstage.

"I thought kissing the girls is against the rules," Adam stated, watching Mike deepen the kiss with his tongue.

"It is, but that's not just any girl, man," Tarzan replied, patting him on the back.

* * *

"That was one hell of a show you two put on up there. You both should consider going into porn together ," Monica suggested as her and Jasmine made their way outside of the club.

Jasmine stopped walking, looking back at the club.

"What? Did you forget something inside?"

"No.. I just think I should stay and talk to Mike about what that was on stage tonight."

"Okay, but I think we all know what that was. "

Mike exited the club when Jasmine was ready to head back inside.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Can we talk?"

"Yeah."

Mike and Jasmine went to the beach, walking along the shoreline.

"So uh.. what was that on stage? Was that you trying to tell me something or just to get a rise out of the club filled with women?"

"I was trying to tell you something. And by the way you kissed me back, it looked like you were trying to tell me something too."

"I want to try again with you, Mike. I've come to find I still feel something for you after all of these years. But, I think we should take it slow if we are going to persue a relationship. Keep it pg-13 for a little while before we head into a full on nc-17 . Do you understand where I'm going with this?"

" Yeah, you wanna hold off on the sex. Do you think we can do that?"

"Sure we can."


	7. Chapter 7

Jasmine glanced down at her car's radio, curious as to what time it was.

3:52 am.

Holy Shit.

She was with Mike since they left Club Xquisite, and she was on cloud nine.

She didn't care that she had to work in less than three hours. Hell, she didn't care about anything else at the moment.

All she cared about was when she was going to see her boyfriend again.

Jasmine rolled to a stop, parking her car in front of the building she lives in.

She picked up her phone that was in the middle console, searching for Mike's name.

A black truck pulled up behind her, flashing his headlights twice to get her attention.

She looked up, automatically recognizing who was the owner of that truck.

She put down her phone, getting out of her snow white Scion, walking over to the truck.

Before Jasmine made it to the driver's car door, Mike got out of the car, meeting her at the front of his truck.

"You followed me home? I didn't think I'd have to file for a protection order this early into the relationship," she smiled, leaning against the trunk of her car.

"Sorry, I just wasn't ready to say goodnight yet," he replied, gently taking her face in both of his hands, giving her an exceptional French kiss.

Lord, this man is such a good kisser.

Jasmine let out a strained moan against his lips, causing him to lift her onto the trunk of her car.

He moved further in between her legs, sliding her closer to him.

She slid her hands in between the both of them, gliding them upwards until they reached his rock hard pecs.

With her wavering will power, she pushed him away, both of them heavily panting.

"Mike, you can't keep doing this to me. You're making it near impossible for me to hold off on sleeping with you."

"I know, I'm sorry Jas. It's just I missed you so fucking much over the past ten years, and now that I have you again, I'm just losing my mind."

"Jesus Mike, do you always have to say the right thing?"

" I'm not just saying it for the hell of it, Jas. It's the truth. "

She smiled, leaning forward, giving him a peck on the lips.

"Am I going to see you later?"

"I sure hope so. What time do you get off of work?"

Her fingers began playing with the buttons of his shirt, desperately yearning to undo each one.

"I get off at six."

"I was thinking I'd take you out to dinner. Since you've been here, have you heard of a place called Mason's?"

She shook her head, sliding off of the hood of her trunk.

"Is it new?"

"Very. Only opened two weeks ago. A friend of mine owns it. It's a three floor five star restaurant. You 'll love it."

"It sounds fancy."

"It is. Suit and tie kind of attire. I figured we could have get a table in the V.I.P. room to avoid any interruptions."

Jasmine stood on her tippy toes, wrapping her arms around Mike's neck.

"Mmm, I'm listening."

"Once we get a table, we could have a five course meal, with an endless amount of wine and sex and the beaches for my girl."

" It sounds perfect. You, Michael Lane, are going all out, aren't you?"

"We're not kids anymore. It's about time I kick it up a notch."

"Okay, how 'bout we have this dinner 'round seven. I need at least an hour to get cute for you."

"Seven it is."

* * *

With two hot cups of coffee in a plastic holder in one hand, Monica arrived at Jasmine's place, continuously knocking on her door.

Still no answer.

She finally gave into her impatience, and went to the extinguisher for the spare key.

Instead of just taking the key, she took the extinguisher also, just in case she walked into a robbery in progress.

Monica made it inside, looking around her friend 's home, finding no signs of distrubance.

"Jas?", she called out, praying her friend would answer back.

"I'm in my bedroom, Mon."

"Thank god."

She let out a breath of relief and returned the key and extinguisher back to their designated place.

Monica returned to the apartment with the coffees she left in the hallway, making her way to Jasmine's bedroom.

"Holy shit."

Jasmine was sitting on the floor by the closet, still dressed in her pajamas, surrounded by numerous piles of her clothing.

"Why aren't you ready yet? We have to be at work in less than five minutes."

"I'm not going to work today. I called out sick."

"Would your reason for calling out have anything to do with the mountains of clothing on your bedroom floor?"

"Yes. Mike is taking me to this really upscale resturant and I can't find anything that I want to wear," she fell backwards in frustration, looking up at the ceiling as if the answer was just above her.

"I know how you can find an outfit."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You can narrow it down by how easy it is to get out of."

"Mon, you're not helping. Plus, we agreed we're going to hold off on the sex for a little while."

"Please tell me you're joking."

"No, I'm not. This isn't just about getting in the sack with him. I want an actual relationship first. Take it slow."

" You're sure as shit stronger than me."

"Well, don't admire me just yet. We've only been official for about ten hours and I almost had sex with him a total of twel..thirteen times."

"While you struggle with your desire, I'm going to help you find something to wear for tonight. Get dressed. We are going shopping."

"Wait, what about work?"

"If you can call out, so can I. This is more important than writing a god damn column. Today you're going to be my barbie doll. I'm going to dress you from head to toe."

* * *

Monica followed behind Jasmine with over thirty shopping bags from Mimi's dress boutique and lingerie shop.

Jasmine opened the door to her home, dropping the bags she was carrying on the couch.

"Can I ask you why you made me buy a whole slew of bra and pantie sets? All I needed was a dress and shoes. I have plenty in my draws. Take a look for yourself."

"I'm sure you do, but they're probably wouldn't pass the boyfriend test. The biggest thing that should be on a pair of panties is the tag. The added bonus? Not only will he love it, you'll feel sexy as hell wearing them. Instant confidence booster. Have you learned nothing from working at Cosmo?"

"I guess since I've been out of the game so long, I'm kinda rusty. In all seriousness, thanks for all the help today, Mon. I had fun and I learned alot along the way to maxing out three of my credit cards."

* * *

Mike arrived about ten minutes early to pick up Jasmine for their date.

Monica answered the door, causing Mike's smile to falter slightly.

"Hey, Monica right?"

"Yup. Hey Mike. You look good," she replied, admiring him in his all black formal wear.

"Is Jasmine here?"

"Yeah, she's here. She's almost ready," she stepped aside, letting Mike inside.

"Hey Mike, you look so handsome."

His eyes landed on Jasmine who looked fucking.. christ, there were no words for how great she looked.

She was wearing one shoulder yellow and black curve hugging dress that fell to the middle of her thighs with black open toed pumps.

"Jas.."

"Yeah? Is it okay?"

"Yeah.. uh, wow. I don't want to say anything else because the next comment will be wildly inappropriate."

Jasmine looked down at the floor, her long curled hair falling in her face.

"My work here is done. Jas, Call me later," Monica stated, leaving her favorite couple alone."

* * *

"Here," Jasmine stated.

She twirled her fork, wrapping the spaghetti heavily layered with alfredo sauce around the untensil.

With her hand underneath the fork, she brought the fork to Mike, who was sitting next to her in a booth.

He opened his mouth, closing his eyes, enjoying the taste of his girlfriend's food on his tongue.

"That's incredible. How'd you know I wanted some of that?"

"You've been eyeing my plate since the waiter set it on the table," she chuckled, using her finger to wipe off some alfredo sauce that was on his chin.

Mike grabbed a hold of her hand, taking her finger into his mouth, sucking it gently.

Jasmine turned her head, not believing what he was doing.

He finally let go of her finger, giving the fingertip a kiss.

"Delicious."

"Yeah, th.. the alfredo sauce is out of this world," she replied, trying to recompose herself.

"Yeah, that too. After we make it through our five courses, do you wanna go back to my place? Watch a movie or somethin'?"

"That isn't code for something, is it?"

"Ha, no. We're taking it slow right?"

"Right."

* * *

"That was the best dinner I think I will ever experience in this lifetime," Jasmine noted as Mike unlocked the door to his large home.

"I'm in violent agreement with you there."

He switched on the lights once he entered, throwing his keys to the truck onto the table by the door.

Jasmine whistled loudly, causing it to echo throughout the house.

"You got some bachelor pad here."

"It's not a bachelor pad anymore. Feel free to take off your shoes, make yourself comfortable."

Jasmine did just that. She didn't have the time to break in her new pair of heels and her feet were screaming at her.

"How much of the furniture did you make in this house?", she asked, touching the nearby wall unit.

"About eighty percent of it is all me."

"That settles it, I'm giving you the rest of the money you need to buy a place for your furniture company."

"Jas, I already told you, it's okay. I'm not that far away from what I need for a down payment."

"Exactly. If you let me help you, you will get there that much faster. Come on, couples do this all the time for each other. Please," she begged, closing the distance between her and Mike.

"You're not going to take no for an answer, are you?"

"Nope."


	8. Chapter 8

Jasmine made herself comfortable on the couch after she popped in one of her favorite movies, City of Angels, into the dvd player that was displayed in the grand wall unit.

Mike reentered the living room carrying multiple items.

He stood in front of her, grabbing a folded up off black colored fleece blanket off the top of the items he was holding, handing it to Jasmine.

"Here you go, gorgeous."

She smiled, opening the blanket up, covering her freezing cold legs.

"Thank you. You should have told me you needed help carrying all these goodies," she stated as he sat down next to her with a large bowl of popcorn and two packages of cookies.

"You're the guest. You're supposed to be sitting back and relaxing."

He handed her one of the packages of cookies, causing her to grin from ear to ear.

It was a fresh unopened pack of Chips Ahoy.

"You remembered."

"I remember everything about you, Jas. Plus, you're the only woman I know that would rather have a pack of Chips Ahoy instead of popcorn when watching a movie."

"Because Chips Ahoy cookies are the shit, that's why."

"They're alright. Oreos are where it's at, baby," he opened the other pack of cookies which were indeed Oreos, taking one out of the package, devouring it whole.

"If you say so."

"Why do you think they're called America's favorite cookie?"

Mike wrapped one of his muscular arms around Jasmine's shoulders, bringing her closer until her head was resting against his chest.

" The things we decide to debate about..," she chuckled, looking up at him.

He looked down at her, bringing his head downwards until their lips met.

"Ya know, we can watch something else. I don't mind. I know how you love those Die Hard movies. We can make a marathon of it since you have every single one."

"It's okay, I don't mind. Next time, it will be my turn to pick. Ladie's choice is always first."

Jasmine could hear that loud rumbling in her ears. No, it wasn't her stomach. It was her well built walls of self control. The longer she was in this man's presence, the weaker her walls became.

She made a promise to herself. Take it slow.

Unfortunately, her mind and body had completely different views on the subject at hand.

Her body wanted him right here and now.

But, she was never the kind of woman to give it up on the first date.

That can't be a good message to send, right?

Then again, this was Mike.

Yeah it was ten years ago, but they slept together before.

The two of them were familiar with each other's bodies and knew what the other liked when it came to sex.

That was it. Her foundation gave way and her walls came crashing down with undeniable force.

Mike picked up the dvd remote on the handmade glass table on his left, pressing play.

Jasmine removed the blanket from her legs and sat up on the couch, placing the bowl of popcorn and her package of cookies onto the table in front of them.

"You still full from dinner, huh?," he asked, rubbing the middle of her back.

She bit her cherry flavored glossed bottom lip, shaking her head.

"No,that's not it."

"Then what is it, baby?"

Her hands hoisted her fitted dress, straddling her boyfriend's lap. She leaned forward, giving him an overly heated kiss.

Mike quickly reciprocated, thrusting his skillful tongue into her mouth, moving in perfect sync with her own.

Jasmine pulled away from their short steamy makeout, biting his swollen bottom lip.

"Fuck Jas."

"My body is craving something other than a package of cookies, and only you can satisfy that craving."

"I thought you wanted to wait."

"I can't wait anymore Mike, and from the looks of it, I don't think you can either," she looked down, seeing his growing erection through his black dress pants rubbing against her lace panties.

"I'll ask you one more time before I take you upstairs. Are you sure?"

" Never been more sure," she mumbled against his lips before kissing him again.

With Jasmine still in his lap, he stood up from the couch. Her long legs automatically coiled around his perfect waist.

Her hands undid his tie, dropping it on the floor as he made his way closer to the spiral staircase.

"I hope you're ready, Jas. You know I don't hold back in the bedroom."

"Mmm, I know you don't, but I'm actually wondering if you're ready for me."

"Is that so?"

"It's been ten years, Mike. I have ten more years of experience under my belt. If you think I was good then, imagine how I am now," she whispered in his ear before nibbling on his earlobe.

Mike shivered as he felt ripples of pleasure course throughout his body.

Damn, forget his bedroom. He was ready to do his girl right on the staircase because truthfully, he didn't know how much longer he could go without being deep inside of her.

Halfway to his bedroom, Jasmine heard her cellphone ringing from downstairs.

"Mike.., " she turned her face, seperating their eager mouths to speak.

"Yeah?"

"My phone is ringing."

"I don't hear anything, baby," he lied, his mouth sucking on her neck, giving her a sizable hickie.

"I should go see who it is."

He pushed her back against the doorframe of his bedroom, grinding himself against her heated core.

Jasmine called out in pleasure, nearly forgetting what she was just about to say.

"I..it..could be an emergency."

"Or it could be a couple of kids just fuckin' around."

"Give me sixty seconds."

"I'll give you thirty," he smiled, setting her down on her feet.

Jasmine's legs buckled, causing her to lean on the nearest wall for support.

"You okay," he asked, his arms reaching out for her to prevent her from falling.

If she thinks she can't walk now, just wait until he was finished with her.

"I'm good. I'll be right back," she stood on her toes, giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"You better or I'm comin' to get you."

With her right hand still on the wall, Jasmine quickly dashed down the stairs.

She bent down next to the couch, unzipping her purse, tossing any and all items onto the floor until she retrieved her cellphone.

She looked at the caller id, seeing it was her land lord Gary calling her.

Why would Gary be calling her at this hour?

"Hello?"

"Hey Jas, I am so sorry to be calling you this late."

"It's okay, what is it?"

No, it really wasn't okay. Not even a little. She would have been already on her way to her first orgasm by now.

Mike quietly came down the stairs, coming up behind Jasmine.

"Tme's up," he whispered, unzipping the back of her dress, pulling it down her body.

He stood back for a moment, his green eyes drinking in every detail of her nearly naked body, loving the way her sheer barely there lingerie clung to those dangerous curves.

"You're perfection, Jasmine Michaels," he buried his face in her neck, the tip of his tongue running up the length of it.

She stepped away, covering the phone with her hand, turning around to look at him.

"Mike, please stop."

He disobeyed, grabbing her by the hips, going back to assaulting her neck.

Her eyes rolled into the back of her head. She could feel her panties growing wetter with arousal with each passing second.

Gary no longer heard anything on the other line.

"Jas, you still there?"

"Yeah, I'm here."

"Jas, a woman is standing outside your loft. She's been here for the past two hours. She's claming to be your mother."

Mike felt Jasmine's entire body tense up in his hands.

"That's not possible. Sh.. she up and left years ago, Gary. "

" Jas, I can tell when a woman is lying and when she is being straight forward. The woman standing in front of me is your mother."

She hung up the phone, tossing it and the other items that were on the living room floor into her purse.

"Mike, I'm so sorry, but I have to go."

"What happened, Jas? Is everything okay?"

"Not exactly. My mother is currently standing outside my place right now," she replied, putting her dress back on.

"Your mother? I thought she.."

"So did I. "

* * *

Mike pulled up in front of her apartment building, looking over at Jasmine with eyes filled with concern.

"I'm so sorry about this, Mike."

"Jas, will you please stop apologizing? It's okay, really. Do you want me with you? Tell me what you want and I'll do that for you."

"No, I should do this alone. "

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'll call you later and let you know what happens?"

Mike knew that this calm state Jasmine was in was all a front. She was hurting inside, and all he wanted to do was to take that pain away from her.

"Okay. "

He leaned over the storage compartment seperating the two of them, giving her a kiss.

She took a deep breath, bringing her hand to the door's handle.

* * *

Jasmine entered the building to her home, glancing at the elevator and the stairs.

After taking a moment to make to decision, she pushed open the door to the stairs.

The elevator would have brought her face to face with her mother too quickly.

At least with the stairs, she can control the pacing of the situation that was waiting for her.

She reached the floor of her loft, seeing a woman sitting on the floor next to the door with her worn bronze colored purse in her lap.

Jasmine made her way closer to the woman only for her to stop in her tracks the moment her appearance was clearer for her.

Yup, that's her mother.

She aged a lot faster than her father. She looked like she was about twice his age.

Maybe whatever her reason was for leaving years ago caused her to look like this.

Hilary turned her head in Jasmine's direction, standing to her feet.

"Hi Jasmine."

She didn't reply. She just stared at her in confusion.

"How'd you get my address?"

"I called your job. I told them I was your mother and I wanted to see you. They were more than happy to point me in the right direction. I've read Cosmo since Corrina was born. Now to see your articles in the magazine each month.. honey, I'm so proud of you."

"What are you doing here? Why did you decide to show up now after being away for over twenty years?"

"Jasmine, I never wanted to leave. Your father forced me to leave after I started abusing my pain medication. I don't know if you remember my car accident.."

"I remember it. Corrina was in the car with you. She was in the hospital for almost a month. "

"Honey, I tried coming back. God, you don't know how many times I've tried. But, your father wouldn't have it. Not that I blame him. Keeping me away from you and your sister was the right move. You can't be a junkie and a good mother. It's not possible. I'm here to tell you I'm finally getting my life together. This is the longest I've been clean."

"How long has it been?"

"It will be a year next Tuesday. "

"Good for you," Jasmine responded awkwardly.

"Jas, I want to be in yours and your sister's lives again. I've missed so much already. I just hope you can find it in yourself to forgive me."

* * *

Mike was starting to get worried.

It has been nearly twenty four hours since he has spoken to or seen Jasmine.

He's called her multiple times and has left a few voicemails.

But, no response.

He couldn't handle being in the dark any longer.

He picked up his truck's keys off of the coffee table, knowing exactly where she would be.

The only place she liked being whenever she needed a place to think.

Jasmine leaned on the pier's aged wooden rail, feeling familiar arms wrap around her waist.

She closed her eyes and smiled, feeling Mike give her a kiss on the back of the head.

"How'd you know I would be here?"

"You, Jasmine Michaels are a woman of habit. You always came Sunshine's Skyways fishing piers to think. This is your favorite spot."

"It's actually not my favorite spot to think. I only came here because I know you're the only one who would find me whenever I wanted to temporarily disappear.I'm sorry I didn't call, Mike. It's just.. I needed to be alone for a little while. I'm feeling incredibly conflicted when it comes to my mom. I want to have her in my life, but I don't know if I can just welcome her with open arms. Not after she's been gone for so long."

"Take baby steps. Let her in a little at a time."

Jasmine turned her head and smiled at him. He lifted her up into his arms, bringing her over the rail. He set her down on the rail with her legs dangling freely over the water with one of his arms loosely wound around her waist.

"I have something for you."

She reached into her front pocket of her jeans, pulling out a check for nine thousand dollars.

Mike glanced at the check, handing it back to her.

"Jas, I can't accept this. This is way too much money."

She wouldn't take no for an answer, slipping the check into the pocket of his shorts.

"No, it's not. Combined with what you saved up and what I'm giving you, it should be more than enough for a great space to run your furniture business."

" You're really something, you know that?"

"Something good, I hope."

" No.. something great."

"I do have one condition though."

"Anything."

"I get to help set up your new business. You'll be in charge of course, but I really want to be involved with any rennovation plans that I'm sure you have in mind."

"Of course, but not before we christen the space for my new business."

"Christen huh?"

"Yup. Against every wall, door, on every counter, floor, you name it."


	9. Author's note

**Hey my readers, unfortunately this isn't a new chapter. The next chapter should be up later this week with some smut thrown in( you've been warned ;). I figured I owed it to my OC and Mike since they got interrupted in chapter 8. I am posting this A/N because I want you all to know I updated and added a couple of things to chapter 8 that I feel makes it better than the original. I wasn't crazy about the original, but now I am finally happy with the end result. It's not drastic changes, but here and there. I figured I should share this information with you if any of you were interested :). I sometimes do that, it's a habit I am trying to break, believe me. Thanks again for following, favoriting, and reviewing!**

 **~Jao**


	10. Chapter 10

Hello, my readers! I hope you all had a great Christmas and a Happy New Year! I'm so unbelievably sorry about not updating this story and my others in over a month. I was literally working 'round the clock and I didn't have a chance to sit down and just write due to the chaos that came with the past couple of weeks. Since, things are going back to normal, updates should come sooner than later. With that all said, I hope you enjoy chapter 10!

After the mandatory Thursday morning meeting, Jasmine walked back to her office with a huge smile on her face.

Charlie, her boss, is finally letting her have the floor and present her ideas to Cosmo's president in four days.

She has waited for this opportunity to arise since the first day she started working for the magazine which was nearly five years ago.

It seemed like all the pieces in her life were falling into perfect place.

Once Jasmine reached her office, she opened the closed door, only for her smile to grow when she saw who was waiting for her on the other side.

Mike was sitting in the chair across from her own, dressed in construction attire.

He turned his head to look at her, grinning ear to ear.

How could one woman be so beautiful? Especially right now, she was down right glowing.

"Hey stud, what brings you here?"

Mike stood up from his seat, rounding the chair to close the distance between the two of them. When he was close enough, his hands gripped her waist, bringing her close until their groins touched. Her arms coiled around his neck, gently guiding his head downwards so she her craving mouth could steal a kiss.

Mike closed his eyes, creating a deep audible hum in his throat.

Jasmine giggled softly, pressing her lips against his.

"Mike, baby you didn't answer my question, " she stated resting her forehead against Mike's.

His large hands slid up her waist, slipping their way underneath her grey and black button down top, his fingertips stroking her skin on the small of her back.

He lifted his neck, allowing some space to come in between them. His hands removed themselves from underneath her top. He set his left back onto her waist while his right pushed back Jasmine's straightened hair behind her shoulder, his eyes glancing at the spacious hickie that Jasmine failed to cover up with makeup.

His eyes locked with hers, officially ready to answer her question.

" I have a construction gig a couple blocks away from here. I figured I'd stop by on my lunch break."

"Mike, it's not even ten thirty yet."

"Okay, brunch then... And you're on my menu, Jas," he replied, feeling his mouth water.

"What?"

"You heard me, baby."

Mike slightly bent his knees, lifting a squirming Jasmine into his arms. His hand moved away from her back, clearing off her cluttered desk.

"Mike, I can't do this here. I can get fired."

He bit his bottom lip, lifting up her black pencil skirt, his hands stroking her legs that were concealed with black panty hose.

"No you won't. If anything, you'll get a promotion. Isn't that what Cosmo magazine is about? Great sex and getting fucked spontaneously."

All of Jasmine's hesitation diminished and her lust for her boyfriend was no longer being held at bay.

"You're gonna fuck me?"

Mike nodded, ripping her pantyhose with one sharp tug.

"Yeah.. With my tongue," he whispered in her ear before getting down on his knees.

Mike brought the shredded material that was once her pantyhose down around her ankles.

"Lift up your hips, Jas."

She nodded, planting her hands on each side of her body. She hoisted her body off of the desk, letting Mike rid her body of her damp g-string, sliding it past her stockings and grey pumps, dropping it onto the floor by his knees.

"Is my girl ready for me?"

Jasmine frantically nodded, ready to ride his mouth.

"Let's see."

Using his left pointer and middle finger, he thrust his fingers into her, feeling her warm honey soak his fingers.

Jasmine's head fell back, her mouth surrendering to the moans that built up in her throat.

"Fuck Jas.."

She lifted her head up to look at him. She grabbed his hand, pushing his fingers deeper into her, fucking herself with his hand.

He looked away from his writhing girlfriend and down at his groin.

Sure enough, his cock was hard as stone.

But, right now, it wasn't about his cock and finding his release.

It was about Jasmine finding hers and Mike was there to taste it.

He removed his fingers from her, getting a desperate cry from Jasmine.

"Why'd you stop, Mike?," her voice almost angry.

"I was just getting you warmed up, baby, " he responded, licking his fingers clean.

"Jesus christ Jas, you taste so fuckin' good."

Wasting no more time, Mike lifted Jasmine's legs, setting them on his shoulders.

He placed his hands on her back, pushing her closer to him.

She ran her hands through his short hair, pushing his face to her aching pussy.

He latched his mouth onto her swollen clit, and started to suck it gently.

Jasmine's quiet moans grew louder the more he continued to eat her out.

Nikki and Tara, the office's main secretaries had their ears against the door, listening to the whole heated tryst.

"Fuck, he's making her lose her mind," Nikki pointed out, feeling herself get hot and bothered.

" You see Nik, that's a man who knows what he's doing. I should take notes. Maybe it'll improve my husband's oral skills, " Tara whispered, pressing her ear even more on the door.

Mike created the number eight numerous times on her now throbbing clit, causing her to let out a stream of obscenities.

"Oh my god, Mike, I.."

He knew that line.

That was the same line she would deliver the moment she was about to come.

His mouth let go of her clit, and focused on eating the rest of the delicious treat in front of him.

Jasmine's groin started to grind against his mouth, sliding herself up and down his tongue.

"Right there.. Fuck.. Right there..," she breathed, painfully gripping his hair with both of her hands.

Mike's eyes shut, drinking every last bit of her in.

Pleasing her and only her was better than any high he has ever experienced.

His hands slid up and down her shaking legs, holding them in place on his shoulders.

Jasmine fell back onto the top of her desk, her moans turning into whines.

He couldn't take it anymore.

He needed for her to come.

He no longer needed to taste a limited amount of her sweet syrup.

Mike grew greedy, his mouth now requiring that he has all that her body has to offer.

He brought his mouth back to her abandoned clit, knowing that was the ticket to get what he needed.

"Mike, I don't know how much more I can take," her head tossed from side to side on the desk, feeling her entire pussy become hypersensitive with even the slightest action from his mouth.

His teeth gently bit her clit, causing her torso to jerk off of the desk to sit upright.

He let out a small chuckle, sucking her clit as hard as he could.

"Oh my god.. Oh my god... Mike," she gritted through her teeth, her highly anticipated orgasm that snuck up on her earlier making a comeback.

"I.. Uh, Mike!"

Jasmine's body went numb and she saw stars in her eyes, making her fall back onto the desk for support.

He continued eat her out, eagerly drinking her release.

Her body jerked against his mouth, trying to recover from the out of this world orgasm it just experienced.

She sat up, pulling on his hair to have him look at her and stop what he was doing.

"Baby, I need you to stop. I can't handle any more tongue action at the moment. I need time to bounce back from what just happened."

He nodded, enthusiastically licking his lips.

Mike stood up from the floor with a raging hard on pressing against his jeans.

He leaned in, giving her a heated kiss, slipping his tongue into her mouth, having her taste herself.

"See, I told you that you taste fuckin' phenomonal."

"Mmmm..." she replied, her hands going under his shirt, her fingertips trailing the outlines in each of his abs.

"How was I?"

"No words. It's time for me to return the favor," smiled against his lips, unbuckling his belt.

He grabbed her hands, redoing his belt, recieving a puzzled look from her.

"I have to go back to work, baby. How 'bout a raincheck?"

"Then how do you plan to get rid of your proudly standing friend there?"

" How else? My right hand. With me thinking about all the things I'm going to do to you tonight, I'm sure it won't take me long to get rid of."

* * *

"Mon, can you please stop looking at me like that," Jasmine, who was now in an entirely different outfit, pleaded as her and her friend headed to the Starbucks across the street from their place of work.

"I can't help it. You're officially a legend in the office now. It's not only me who thinks that either. It's everyone in that god damn builiding."

"Ha, that makes sense. Everyone in the building had their ears pressed against my office door."

" Aren't you glad we dragged you into club Xquisite? If we didn't, you wouldn't be with the hottest man on earth. Come on Jas, give me my props. "

"Props are definitely given."

"Not exactly. There's only one way you can give me my props."

"And what way is that?"

"When you two are hitched and create a family, if it's a girl, her name must be Monica."

"Mon, don't jump the gun. We just started dating."

Yeah.. Dating leads to a relationship.. Relationship leads to an engagement.. Engagement leads to marriage. Marriage leads to a house full of babies. It's life's math equation, Jas. Though, from what I heard from your office, the house full of babies might come before any engagement."

* * *

10:00 pm:

Jasmine parked her car next to Mike's in front of a vacant building that had a for sale sign in one of the large windows.

Mike pushed himself off of the building he was leaning against, heading over to Jasmine's car, opening the door for her.

"Hey Jas," he greeted, giving her a kiss once she was out of the car.

"Hi handsome. Sorry, I'm late. The traffic coming here was awful."

"I offered to come get you."

"I know you did, but work ran late today. "

"Jas, I think I found my store. Do you wanna see it?"

"Absolutely."

Mike practically jumped with excitement and took her hand, leading the way to the front door of the building.

He let go of her hand to unlock the door, stepping aside so she can walk in first.

He switched on the lightswitch, elimating any darkness that surrounded them.

"I looked at every available place in Tampa, Jas. It's too small and the price to buy, hell even rent is ridiculous. So, I started looking outside of Tampa and came across this place."

"It is huge," her hazel eyes taking in every detail of the promising space.

"Right, and it's less than half the price of all the other places I looked at because the owner has been sitting on this place for two years now."

"That means you're going to move here to Miami. I doubt you wanna drive four hours back and forth every day."

" It would be easier to move here. "

This place was perfect for his business. The excitement in his face made him even more beautiful to Jasmine. But, she was afraid the distance would hurt them, especially so early in the relationship.

"Though it's not too far, I can't help but feel I'll never see you, Mike. "

He closed the distance between the two of them, holding her face in both of his hands.

"We will. More often than you think."

"You lost me."

"I did some research and Cosmo has an office set up here in Miami and they're in need of employees."

"You're saying?"

"Yeah. Let's live in sin and move in together."

Did she just hear him right? He wanted to share a place with her after only couple of days of being a couple once again? How come he doesn't see how rushed this suggestion is?

"That's really soon, Mike. Don't you think we should wait?"

"We could. I have no problem with you wanting to wait. I'm sure we can figure out when we'll see each other, but I want you to know that the offer is going to be on the table and remain on the table because I can see a future for us, and let me tell you, it's borderline perfect."


	11. Chapter 11- Author's note

**Hello my readers! I've been asked how long it has been since Mike came back into Jasmine's life( I'm so sorry I wasn't clearer on that.) Mike has been back in her life exactly a week which is why Jas is hesitant about his offer. I hope I cleared that up. Let me know if there is anything else you need clarification on. Enjoy the rest of your weekend and thanks for reading and reviewing!**

~ Jao


	12. Chapter 12

Monica walked into the reasonably quiet break room the next morning, finding Jasmine standing by the coffee pot, pouring an extreme amount of sugar into her cup of joe.

Something was eating at Jasmine and she was going to get to the bottom of it.

"Don't you think that cup of coffee has enough sugar in it?", Monica asked, leaning on the counter next to Jasmine, crossing her arms.

"What?", Jasmine replied in confusion, finally snapping out of her pensive trance to look at Monica.

She uncrossed her arms to take the now empty sugar shaker out of Jasmine's hand to show her friend what she was referring to.

"Jesus, I'm more out of it than I thought I would be."

"Does it have anything to do with your night with Mike? Did you finally lay down and let him score?", Monica wiggled her eyebrows at Jasmine.

Jasmine sighed, picking up her ruined cup of coffee, walking over to the sink to dump it down the drain.

"We didn't sleep together last night," Jasmine stated, making her way back to the coffee pot to pour herself a fresh refill.

"What, why? I thought after what happened in your office yesterday, it was going to be on with you two the moment you both were alone again. What went wrong?"

"Last night, I met him at this place in Miami that he plans on buying to start his own business. He plans on moving there to be closer to work, and he asked me to move in with him once he finds a place."

Monica smiled, covering her mouth to let out a screech which caused it to sound muffled.

"He asked you to live with him!", she squeaked, squeezing the middle of Jasmine's arms with both of her hands.

"Please, please, please tell me you said yes."

"I said it was too soon."

Monica's hands fell away from Jasmine's skin as she took a step back.

"You said no? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I didn't say no. I said it was too soon. Mon, we've only been back in each other's lives for a week."

"Jas, I hear you girl, believe me, I see why you said it was too soon. But, you should put yourself in his shoes. He's thirty now. He's gotten the opportunity to be single and fuck as many chicks as he wanted. He sees his friends start to settle down and have families, and he likes the idea of that and wants that for himself. With that goal set in the front of his mind, you came back into the picture. I don't know if he's ever said it, but that man loved you and continued to love you when you both were apart. He doesn't want to lose any more time when it comes to you. You're it for him. My next question is this, do you think you feel the same way?"

"It still feels new to me, but yes, I could see an actual future with Mike. I just don't want to rush it, and I don't want him to be upset that I feel that way."

"He got upset?"

"He tried hiding it, saying he's fine with waiting, but I could see I hurt him by saying it was too soon which is why I decided to cut our night together short last night."

"What I suggest, you both should talk about this matter some more. Once that solution is solved, you both should celebrate by jumping in the sack."

* * *

11:48 am:

Hilary was in her new apartment bathroom, adding the finishing touches to her makeup when there was a knock on her front door.

She put the silver cap over her chocolate colored lipstick, heading to the front door.

She unlocked the door, opening it to find Leroy standing on the other side of it.

"Leroy, what brings you to Tampa?"

"You going somewhere?"

"Yes actually, I'm having coffee with Jasmine at noon."

" Speaking of Jasmine, she called me and told me you decided to drop by her apartment the other night."

"I did."

"Hil, stay away from my daughters."

"They're my daughters too, 'Roy. "

"No, they stopped being your daughters the day you chose drugs over them."

"I'm better now. I'm clean and I just want to be in their lives."

"Ya know, you sang that exact same song to me two years ago when you showed up on my front step in California. I made the decision to let you back in my life because I missed you so much. We spent the night together, it felt like old times. That was until I came home from work the next day to an empty house and money stolen. You and whoever you're involved with, robbed me of anything and everything, leaving me feel like a damn fool. I didn't even tell the girls about your visit because I didn't want to break their hearts even more. But now, I believe I should. I don't want them to go through what I went through."

"Roy, I told you how sorry I was and I began paying you back,"

"Hilary, it's not about the actual robbery. Those are material things that can be replaced. You proved to me that I can never trust you. Please just stay away from Jasmine and Corrina. They're both in good places. The last thing they need is you turning their worlds upside down the moment you relapse."

(Break)

7:06 pm:

Jasmine pulled her car up next to Mike's truck that was in fact parked in front of the building he bought for his business.

What confused her was that the For Sale sign was still in the window.

She took the key out of the car's ignition and got out of the car, smoothing out her white dress that fell just above her knees.

She closed the car door, activating the car alarm.

Mike's back continued to face the window since he couldn't hear the car alarm over the loud r&b music that was playing in the house located behind the building.

Jasmine opened the unlocked front door, walking over to Mike, who was leaning on the table in the middle of the main room.

She rested her hands on his hips, causing him to jump and turn around.

When he faced her, he was sporting a black left eye and a cut lower lip.

"Oh my god Mike, what happened? Who did this to you?", she asked in panic, holding his face with both of her hands.

"I got into a fight with a couple of the dealers Tobias works with. "

"What, why?"

" They broke into my house, completely trashing my shit. The kid joined their operation not too long ago. Owed the boss over ten thousand."

"Oh my god.. Did you.."

"Yeah, I paid it off for him. Tobias offered to reach out and see if he can get him another day, but I told him it would be fucking useless. He doesn't have that money."

"Mike.."

"This is my fault."

"Baby, how is it your fault?"

"I brought him into the world I live in. I shouldn't of, I should've just.."

"Hey, hey, hey, don't do that. Don't place that kind of blame on yourself. Did you hold a gun to his head to make him sell drugs?"

"No, but.."

"Uh, uh, that's a yes or no question."

"No."

"I thought so. The kid is of age to make his own decisions even if he makes shitty ones."

He nodded as Jasmine carefully touched the cut on his lip before giving him a light kiss.

"I just.. I was going to buy this place, Jas. Run my own show for once an.. and I can't do it now."

"I can just give you some more money."

"No, I'm not taking any more of your money."

"Is that because you're still mad at me for last night?"

"Wha.., babe, what are you talking about? I'm not mad at you."

"You seemed mad last night when I told you it was too soon to live together."

"After you left, I played my proposition over and over in my head. I didn't mean to spring such a big step on you like that. I just want you near me."

Jasmine smiled, leaning into him, causing his back to hit the end of the table.

"I want to be near you too, but I don't want us to rush certain aspects of our relationship. You know what they say, slow and steady tends to win the race."

"Certain aspects.. Does the physical stuff fall in line with the slow and steady section?"

"I hope not. I'm more than happy with its current speed unless you wanna slow it down a bit, I'm fi.."

Mike grabbed Jasmine's face with both of his hands, planting a passionate kiss on her lips. He thrusted his tongue into her mouth and began walking her backwards until she was up against a wall.

He slid his hands under her dress, his fingertips digging into her thighs.

He moved his mouth away from hers, and started kissing her neck.

"Sometimes, you talk too much, Jas," he stated, his mouth only a breath away from hers.

"Good thing I have you to shut me up, huh."

"Very good thing."

Jasmine's arms let go of his neck, trailing down his body until she reached the hem of his black v-neck t-shirt.

She lifted it upwards until the piece of clothing was over his head and onto the floor next to his feet.

"Mmm.. Mike, Mike baby, put me down," she muttered against his lips.

He obeyed her wishes, setting her down on her feet.

She smiled, turning his body, pushing him against the wall where she just was.

"Time for me to pick up where we left off in the office."

Jasmine dropped to her knees, her right hand stroking his denim covered erection.

With quick hands, she unbuckled his belt, yanking both his jeans and boxers down to his ankles, allowing his cock to spring free.

The tip of his large appendage dripped pre-come, causing Jasmine to grab it with both of her hands, bringing a groan out of Mike.

He let his head hit the wall behind him, biting his enflamed bottom lip.

"Fuck, Jas."

His own hands grabbed her ponytail, wrapping her long locks around the knuckles.

She scooted herself closer to him, bringing her mouth to his cock, licking the pre come off of the head.

Mike hissed, giving her hair a decent tug.

She smiled, not taking her eyes off of his cock.

She closed her eyes, taking the head into her mouth, sucking it firmly while the tip of her tongue traced the slit.

"Jesus Christ, Jas... Mmmm.."

"She moaned around him, making Mike push her head forward, slipping his cock further into her mouth.

"That's it, baby..."

She welcomed the sudden thrust of his cock into her mouth and began sucking him even harder.

With his hands still wound in her hair, his hips joined in the action, shifting back and forth, fucking her skillful mouth until he violently exploded in her mouth.

She swallowed all that he gave her, her mouth letting him go with an audible "pop".

"I didn't mean to be so fucking quick. You're just.."

"No need for an apology. We'll just go another round," she stated, grabbing his rehardening cock to bring it back to her mouth.

"No, baby."

"What's wrong?"

"I want to be inside you. I want..."

His fingers gripped her white dress, lifting it over her head, leaving her in only her strapless burgendy bra, matching g-string, and her black wedges.

"To feel that delicious syrup around my cock."

Jasmine breathing hitched in her throat, unable to speak for a moment.

"Uh, w.. Where do you want me? The table?"

"Why do you suggest the table?"

"It gives me something to hold on to."

Mike, who was now stripped down to nothing, dropped to the floor with Jasmine, wrapping his arms around her, laying her down carefully on the floor.

" Hold onto me."

She nodded, spreading her legs wider for her guy.

Still on his knees, Mike slid off her wedges, lifting her right leg, placing tender kisses on her ankle before lowering it and doing the same to her left.

Jasmine lifted her upper body off of the floor, bringing her arms behind herself, undoing her bra, tossing it a few feet away from the two of them.

She layed back down on the floor, causing her bare breasts to bounce slightly.

Mike licked his lips, running his hands up and down her silken gams, ridding her of her g-string.

"Do you have protection?", Jas asked, watching Mike bring his cock closer to her eager entrance.

He nodded, pulling out a condom from his wallet that sat in the pocket of his discarded jeans.

He ripped open the Trojan condom wrapper open with his teeth, taking the condom out of the package, rolling it onto his penis, shaking due to the sensitivity radiating through him.

Mike looked down at Jasmine's soakened entrance, seeing it shine in the faint light located above them.

He lowered himself on top of her, kissing and sucking his way up her torso.

When he reached her breasts, his let his tongue trace around her right nipple, causing her back to arch in response.

"Mike," her eyes were closed and her brows were furrowed.

Her reaction was his cue to give her what they've been waiting for.

His arms lifted both of her legs until they rested against his shoulders.

He swung his hips back, delivering a powerful thrust that brought him all the way inside of her until he reached the hilt.

Jasmine's eyes opened and they both called out.

"Oh.. Oh my god, I forgot how big you are..", she smiled, adjusting to herself being stretched.

"Looks like it's time to remind you then, " he leaned down, giving her a lust filled kiss before getting on his knees with her legs still up in the air.

With no warning, he began to pound into Jasmine, creating the sound of their skin slapping against one another.

His deep groans and her high pitched moans filled the empty building.

"Oh my god... Oh my god.."

Jasmine wasn't taking the lord's name in vain, she swears. But, her guy's moves were not human. He had to be some kind of god.

Mike stopped thrusting and pulled out of her, lowering her legs.

He flipped her on her stomach, lifting her ass up in the air.

He leaned forward, kissing the two dimples above her ass, causing her to giggle.

His hands dug into her hips, entering her from behind, bringing himself deeper into Jasmine.

"Uh, Mike..."

The more she said his name, the more he lost his mind.

"You like that, baby?"

"Like it? I fucking love it," she looked back at him, sliding her arms forward, bringing herself in a downward dog position.

"Good."

His right hand snuck forward, finding her pussy.

His fingers found her swollen and throbbing clit and he rubbed it.

She threw her head back, slamming herself harder on his cock.

"Mike... I.."

Jasmine was the first to reach her orgasm.

Mike gave two more forceful thrusts before spilling into the condom.

"Wow."

"You can say that again."

"Wow."

Jasmine laughed, craving more of Mike.

"Please tell me you have more condoms."

"I got three more in my wallet before we have to take it back to my place for a fifth and sixth and seventh round," he stated, kissing her sweat ridden back.

I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, my readers! Since there was r& b music playing in the background in the ending scene, I imagined the song "Put my name on it" by So Durty so Clean playing in the background during their love making. That song can get anybody in the mood :). Until next time...


	13. Chapter 13

5:37 am:

With Jasmine in his arms, he laid her down carefully in the middle of his bed, the both of them trying to bounce back from their most recent orgasm that took place only seconds ago.

Their breathing was labored and their bare bodies were slick with a thickening layer of sweat.

He did what he promised.

He used those three condoms on her. The moment he tossed that final piece of protection, they barely dressed themselves and drove back to his place to pick up where they left off.

Mike could still feel Jasmine's inner walls contract around his rehardening erection, doing everything in his power not to thrust back into her with the used condom that was still on his cock.

After a couple of deep breaths, Mike pulled out of his girlfriend, walking across the bedroom to discard the condom he just used.

Jasmine didn't say a word. She just smiled, enjoying the unbelievable view of this perfect human being.

Mike moved away from the small black waste basket, his long legs bringing him over to his nightstand.

His left hand opened the middle draw, taking out an unopened Trojan Magnum condom.

He tore it open with his teeth, climbing on the bed in front of her, staying on his knees.

Once the rubber was out of the package, he slid it on his now fully solid penis.

Mike lifted Jasmine's legs up in the air, pulling her closer to him.

"Do you wanna tap out?," he asked, the head of his cock only inches away from her entrance.

That question left either Mike or Jasmine's mouth the moment a round of sex came to an end. As if the sex wasn't just sex, but a competition only him and her were let in on to see who's body could handle the most pleasure without giving in to rest, hell even sleep.

"No. Do you?"

"Nope," he replied, bending her legs forward until they couldn't go any further and shoved himself into her, bringing another loud moan out of her that could be heard beyond his bedroom walls.

This had to be her favorite position with Mike.

They were face to face, and the depth of the thrusting was impeccable.

He managed to hit her g-spot every time.

Every woman should experience this amount of euphoria at least once in her lifetime.

The headboard of his king sized bed shifted back and forth frantically as he pounded into her.

"Mike... Mmm," she whispered, feeling her voice starting to grow hoarse.

"I can't hear you, baby. Do you want me to stop?"

"No,no, please don't," she cried out, forcing her voice to go multiple octaves higher.

The police cruiser that was called to 384 Abbot Place pulled up right behind a black pick up truck and a white Scion.

The two male officers exited their vehicle, automatically hearing what the neighbors were complaining about.

The younger officer, officer Matthew Hughes, glanced at his partner and exchanged a smile as they walked up the flight of stairs to the front door of the home.

"He's tearin' that ass up, man," Officer Greg Tilman stated, recieving a nod from Matthew.

Mike and Jas froze when they heard loud banging on the front door.

"Tampa police, open up."

They both looked in the direction of the door and back at each other.

"Tampa police," the voice repeated.

"Shit," they replied in unison.

Mike pulled out of Jasmine, throwing on a pair of grey sweatpants that was thrown on a chair in the corner of the room.

Jasmine sat up, wrapping the blankets and sheets around herself.

"Do you think they're here about the kid?"

"Wouldn't surprise me," Mike replied, heading down the spiral staircase.

He opened the door and gave a friendly smile to the two policemen.

"Hi officers, what can I do for you today?"

"Sorry to interrupt man, but there has been a couple of complaints regarding the.. uh, noise coming from your home."

Mike broke eye contact and looked down at the tiled floor beneath him, trying to hold back a smile.

Before he could apologize, he felt a pair of familiar hands gently caress his toned torso from behind.

He looked over his shoulder to discover Jasmine dressed in an oversized white sweatshirt of his that fell just above her knees.

"Is everything okay Mike," she asked, looking away from Mike to look at the smitten officers.

"Yeah babe, everything's cool. We just need to dial down the volume a bit," he moved his arm around her, setting his left hand on her hip.

Jas covered her mouth with her hand and hid her face in Mike's bare chest in embarrassment.

"Oh my god, we are so sorry. It's just we haven't, ya know, in a while and we were making up for lost time."

Matthew nodded, trying to avoid breaking eye contact with the beauty in front of him.

"It's okay gorgeous. We understand. We just suggest you either keep it down during the night or fool around during the day when everyone is at work so we don't have to make this trip again."

"Will do. Stay safe, gentlemen."

Jasmine gave them a small wave before turning on her heels to go back upstairs.

The three men eyed Jasmine as she climbed the staircase.

"How do you do it, man? Make a woman scream like that?", Greg asked.

"You really want to know?"

Both officers shook their head.

"Ask her what she wants, what she likes. If you give her what she wants, there's hardly anything she'll say no to when it comes time to tell her what you want. Well, that's how my girl is wired anyway."

(Break)

7:21 am:

Mike woke up to the beaming sun streaming through his bedroom window.

He rolled over on his side, his arms eager to hold Jasmine.

When he rolled over, he realized she was no longer in bed with him.

He yanked the blankets and sheets off of him and got changed in the same sweatpants he threw on earlier.

Mike sluggishly walked down the stairs, his green eyes scanning the first floor for her.

The living room and dining room were spotless.

As if a break in never taken place yesterday.

He finally reached the bottom of the stairs, automatically smelling coffee coming from the kitchen.

Mike entered the kitchen, seeing Jasmine sitting at the kitchen island dressed in the white dress she wore yesterday drinking a cup of coffee with a toasted plain bagel loaded with cream cheese sitting in front of her.

"Morning," she greeted, putting her mug down.

She slowly got off of the black chair due to how sore she was.

"You okay?," he asked, meeting her halfway to give her a kiss.

"Yeah, just a little sore."

"Same here," he smiled, her hand tracing over the faint scratches on his pecs.

"I made some coffee and brought some bagels. I figured you'd be just as hungry as I am."

"And you cleaned up my place.. Baby, did you get any sleep?"

"About an hour. I wasn't tired. Though, I know that comment is going to come back and bite me in the ass later."

"Thanks, Jas. You didn't have to do all of this."

"No, but I wanted to."

He gave her another kiss while his hand reached inside the white bag for a bagel.

"I have to get home, shower, and get ready for work."

"You could always get showered up here."

"Yeah? What's the catch?"

"No catch."

"Really?"

"Okay, I get to join you. You should see the things I can do with a loofah. "

"Mike, my goal is to be on time for work."

(Break)

6:32 pm:

"Jas, are you okay?", Monica asked, taking the lead inside the break room for a coffee fix.

"Yeah, I'm good. Really good, actually. Why do you ask?"

"You look exhausted and you're walking like you pulled your vagina.. Wait, you and Mike fucked last night, didn't you!," she screamed, gaining the attention of their co-workers.

"Shhh..yes, we did."

"And how was it after all these years?"

" Earth Shattering. His neighbors called the cops."

"What pussies. They're just hating because they never have been fucked like that."

Jasmine's mouth went agape.

"Sorry, I can't help it. I have three older brothers. There is no such thing as a filter in my life."

"That's why I love you."

"Are you two seeing each other again tonight?"

Jasmine nodded, not being able to contain the large smile on her face.

The moment Monica was going to speak, Jas's cellphone began to ring from her black wide legged dress pants.

"Hello?"

"Is this Jasmine Michaels?"

"This is she."

"My name is Tracey Mcnelis. I'm calling from Tampa Community hospital regarding your boyfriend Michael Lane."

"I.. Is he okay?"

"He was in a car accident. An eighteen wheeler ran the red light, hitting the driver's side of the car."

"Jesus Christ. Please tell me he's okay."

"He's.."

The other line started to break up.

"Hello?"

Jasmine moved the phone away from her ear.

The call got disconnected.

"Shit!"

"Jas. Jas, what happened?"

"It's Mike. He was in a car accident. I have to go."

"Oh my god.. I'll drive you."

(Break)

Jasmine and Monica were directed to go up to the fourth floor of the hospital.

Without even greeting the nurse behind the main desk, Jasmine just asked where Mike was.

"He's in room 24b which is down the hall.."

Jasmine sprinted down the hallway with Monica following close behind her.

The two women made it to his room, finding him talking to a doctor.

He had multiple bruises on his face and a large gash that was sealed with four stitches close to his hairline.

His right arm was in a fitted sling.

"Mike.."

"Hey Jas."

Tears of joy fell down her face and she wrapped her arms around him.

"Baby, why are you crying?"

" I got the call at work that you were in an accident. The call got disconnected and when I tried calling back they.."

Mike pulled out of his girlfriend's tight embrace, wiping the tears that fell down her face with his left hand.

"I'm good, Jas. I swear. Though, I can't say the same thing for my truck. Ask the doc here."

"Your boyfriend is right. Even though he got banged up a bit, there's nothing that shouldn't heal on its own. What my concern is the concussion. It's a mild one, but it should be monitored for a couple of days to make sure it doesn't get worse."

"He can stay with me for a few days."

"Okay. I'll write a perscription for the pain. No strenuous activity for two to three weeks to let your body heal. That includes abstaining from sex."

Mike sat up, looking at the doctor like he was crazy.

"What?"

"Sex isn't strenuous. It's actually the opposite for me."

"Mike, it's only two to three weeks."

"That's a lifetime."

"You're right. It looks like I'm gonna have to resort to your under study."

"Who's my under study?", he asked, his voice getting angry.

Jasmine brought her mouth next to his ear.

" I'll give you a hint. He lives in the top draw of my bedside table."


	14. Chapter 14

Happy Saturday, my readers! I hope all is well with you all! I just want to thank each and every one of you for your continued support with this story. You've been amazing! So I decided to give you an early Valentine's day present, a new chapter! Please enjoy!

"Jas, I can carry my duffel bag," Mike stated, attempting to grab the straps of the bag that rested on Jasmine's perfectly toned right shoulder.

Jas ducked out of his reach, shaking her head as the both of them reached her penthouse door.

"Mike baby, I told you a thousand times I got it."

"Mmm, yes you do," Mike replied, his green eyes falling down to her perfectly pert ass, only for one of his hungry hands to stretch out and grab it firmly.

She turned her head, her mouth agape.

"What? The doctor said I can't have sex with my girlfriend. He said nothing about grabbing."

She automatically chuckled, turning her attention back to the door to unlock it.

She honestly couldn't see how they were supposed abstain from sex with each other for three weeks.

They were a ridiculously sexually charged couple.

Jesus Christ.

She could already feel the familiar heat pooling within her groin.

Jasmine let out a small audible whimper as she turned the key in the locked door.

Once she heard the click, she turned the knob, swinging open the door.

"You okay, babe?", Mike asked, already knowing what was bothering her.

This no sex thing was going to be just as hard for her as it is for him.

"I'm good. Why?"

" The way you swung open that door, I thought you were going to take it off the damn hinges."

"Oh, that's because it sticks sometimes."

"Uh huh," he replied under his breath, motioning for her enter her home first.

Jasmine set his duffel bag down onto the couch, pulling out the prescription bag from Walgreens.

Her ruby red manicured fingers pulled open the stapled bag, taking out two sets of prescription bottles.

One was for pain. The other was antibotics to prevent any infection within his body.

She read the directions on each bottle before opening them, giving him the required amount in his opend waiting hand.

"I'll go get you some water."

He shook his head, pressing his hand to his mouth, downing the pills with no water.

" Macho man, huh?"

"Correction. Your macho man, baby."

Her macho man. Ugh, she fucking loved the way that sounded.

Thank god the couch was currently seperating the two of them because she would've thrown herself at him, shoving him until he was on his back on her living room floor so she cou..

Stop it, Jas! Show some restraint.

She can do this. She can totally do this.

They can use this time to connect emotionally.

Mike made his way in front of the couch to sit down.

Jasmine suddenly appeared at his side with her arms supporting his body as he slowly sat down.

She untied his sneakers, pulling them off of his feet, setting the shoes next to the couch.

She pulled the lever on the side of the couch, automatically reclining her boyfriend.

"Thanks Jas."

"You're welcome. What else can I do for you?"

Mike patted the vacant seat next to him on the couch.

Jasmine smiled, stretching her long legs over the recliner to sit next to her boyfriend.

With his good arm, Mike placed Jasmine's legs in between his own.

She pulled out her cellphone from her back pocket, tossing it onto the table in front of them.

With the remote that was in his lap, he turned on the television that was a few feet away from the couple.

She scooted herself closer to him, resting her head on his strong chest, listening to the steady rhythm of his heartbeat.

"You never told me how it went with your mom the other day."

Jasmine looked up him who looked down at her.

Mike saw disappointment reflect in her beautiful green eyes.

"There's nothing to tell. She never showed."

"What?"

"Yeah. I've tried calling her. I've left multiple voicemails, but she never called back. "

"Jas baby, I'm sorry."

"Don't be, Mike. It's okay, really."

It was the farthest thing from okay. Mike could see Jas wanted to get to know her mom no matter what happened in the past because, let's face it, the past is the past.

What matters was the present and what you plan to do with it.

Mike wished he had a chance to get to know his parents.

They both died in a car accident when he was four so he doesn't remember them that well.

His uncle Randy took him in and raised him as his own.

Jas has an advantage.

Her mom is alive.

She just needs a little nudge because he believes she is just as nervous as Jas when it comes to attempting to form a relationship.

He wanted to help and he was going to.

"Are you hungry, handsome? What are you in the mood for?", Jas asked, running her hand down his shaven face, causing goosebumps to form all over his body.

"I could eat. I don't care, what do you want?"

" No, it's up to you. Whatever you want, I'll make it for you."

" Belgian waffles with chocolate chips. "

"Really?"

"Yeah. Since I can't have you served up to me on a platter for three weeks, I have no choice but to go with plan b."

"Okay, waffles it is. Shit, I just have to make a quick run to the store around the corner and pick up a dozen eggs since I'm out. Are you going to be okay here?"

He nodded, planting a kiss on her forehead.

He reluctantly let her out of his grasp, entranced by her every move as she prepared to leave.

What this woman does to him.. There were no words.

Well, there was actually one word to describe what he felt, what he always felt towards her, but was always too chicken shit to say it aloud.

Love.

He did love her. He loved everything about her.

Over the ten years while they were apart, he always seeked out qualities of Jas in each woman he encountered.

No one came close to her.

His eyes discovered her cellphone lying on the table.

He stretched forward, picking up the phone, skimming through Jasmine's contacts until he found her mother's name.

Mike reached into his pocket, retrieving his own cell phone.

He unlocked the main screen, automatically dialing Hilary's phone number.

(Break)

20 minutes Later:

Jas entered her home with a plastic bag containing a dozen eggs.

She walked into the kitchen to prepare dinner when she nearly dropped the bag she was holding at her feet.

Mike was setting the table with the help of no other than Jasmine's mother.

"Mom, wh.. What are you doing here?"

"Your boyfriend here, uh, Mike called me and invited me over to have dinner with the two of you."

Jasmine adverted her eyes to Mike so he could explain.

"Jas, even though you said you were fine, I could see right through your bullshit, baby. You're not fine. I could tell you really wanted to get to know your mom. So I decided to take matters into my own hands because I honestly can't fucking handle the sight of you being unhappy."

(Break)

9:45 pm:

Jasmine leaned on the bathroom's doorframe, wearing only a tight black tanktop and a red g-string.

Mike stood in front of the mirror, brushing his teeth.

Fuck, how does this man make even teeth brushing hot!

He was shirtless with only a pair of black sweatpants on, his bare torso covered in bruises that Jasmine wished she could kiss away so the man she was crazy about was no longer in pain.

She pushed herself off of the doorframe, coiling her arms around his waist, placing tender kisses all along his rippling back.

Mike removed the toothbrush from his mouth, running it under the cold water to rinse away the access toothpaste before placing it into the holder next to the faucet.

He gave his sinful mouth a quick rinse before he turned off the faucet.

He looked up in the mirror, seeing Jasmine's green eyes stare intensely at him over his broad shoulder.

The way she was staring at him was unbearable, making him have to open his mouth and say something.

"Jas, why are you looking at me like that?"

Her arms let go of his waist, turning him around so he was facing her.

Fuck fuck fuck! She's barely dressed! How is this fair?

Once he was right where she wanted him, she now coiled her arms around his neck, her fingertips playing with his short brown hair at the nape of his neck.

Jasmine brought herself up onto her tippy toes, pressing her lips against Mike's.

A groan rumbled in both of their throats.

Ignoring all of his pain, Mike lifted her onto him, turning her around, setting her down on the counter roughly.

Jasmine pried her lips off of Mike's to speak.

"Mmmm, Mike.. I just want to say.."

"Yes. It's always yes," he replied, sucking and biting her neck.

"No Mike, I there's something I want to say and I need you to hear it," she stated, holding his face in both of his hands, his eyes glossed over with lust.

"What you did for me today.. It had to be one of the sweetest things I have ever seen a man do."

"It wasn't about trying to be sweet, Jas. I knew how much getting to know your mom meant to you no matter how hard you tried to hide it, which you sucked at by the way."

Her hand gave him a playful hit in his good arm.

"You know, I always knew you made me weak in the knees physically, but emotionally.. Let me tell you. It's even worse. Mike, you just cripple me."

He smiled, replying to her with a kiss.

"Maybe I could help with the crippling. I prepared a bath for you."

"What?"

"Yeah."

Jasmine looked past him, finding her tall tub filled to the rim with water which had steam coming off the top of it through the cloud like Japanese blossom scented bubbles.

Next to the tub was a bottle of Pinot Noir with a full glass already poured for her.

" I'm the one supposed to be taking care of you. Not the other way around. You didn't have to do all of this."

"I wanted to."

She gave him a passionate kiss before hopping off the bathroom counter.

"Where are you going?"

"You forgot one thing," she responded, making a dash for her bedroom.

When Jasmine reemerged in the bathroom, but she wasn't alone.

She had a large purple vibrator in her petite hands.

"Ah, are you sure that's a good idea? Electricity and water don't usually mix."

"It's waterproof."

"Of course it is," he gritted through his teeth.

"Now, if you excuse me, I have a glass of wine waiting to be consumed, a bath waiting to be used, and an understudy waiting to be fucked."

Mike stood there, leaning against the counter with a raging hard on, watching her undress.

His breathing became ragged.

"Are you sure it's a good idea that you stay? You're more than welcome to, but I must warn ya, I tend to get pretty steamy pretty past with this thing," she smiled, sitting down in the tub, switching on the vibrator.

Mike couldn't take it anymore.

He walked over to her, taking the vibrator out of her hand.

"Mike, what are you.."

Before she could even finish her sentence, he slammed it against the counter, causing it to shatter, the pieces now all over the bathroom floor.

Jasmine stared at him in awe as he undid the tie of his sweatpants.

"I don't like the idea of anyone or anything getting you off except me."

She pressed her back against the tub, reaching for her wineglass.

Once the glass was in her hands, she downed the entire glass, ready to pour herself another.

She has awoken the beast that was inside of him, and she wasn't sure if even she could handle the sexual havoc that was about to be released on her body.


	15. Chapter 15

Hello my readers! Sorry I haven't updated in a minute! I don't like posting a new chapter until I'm one hundred percent satisfied with it. I'm going to do something a little different with this chapter. I'm going to put in Mike's POV in the first part of the chapter so you all can get a look inside that gorgeous man's mind :). I don't know about you other writers, but music tends to have a huge impact on my writing. These were the songs that were in my head as I wrote this chapter:

"The Love Scene" By Joe

"So Into You" by Tamia

If you don't know either song, I insist you listen to both. They're great songs. Anyways, rambling aside, I hope you enjoy the new chapter!

Mike's POV:

My fingers fumbled with the drawstring of my sweatpants, quickly undoing the lose knot.

It seemed like I couldn't get undressed fast enough.

I just wanted to join the beautiful woman in the tub and give her the orgasm her perfect body was craving.

Personally, I expected Jas to object to my not so subtle advances, stating how we shouldn't go against the doctor's orders.

But, I didn't get one word from her.

She wanted me just as bad as I wanted her.

Her green eyes were glued to my cock, the head of it dripping pre come onto the bathroom tile.

She gnawed at her bottom lip, her right hand sliding in between her legs and began rubbing at her swollen clit while her left gave her pert breasts some seriously desired attention.

That was my cue.

I stepped into the steaming hot bath, my eyes never leaving hers.

She brought her long legs close to her chest, making room for me.

As I lowered myself into the tub, the water rose, slightly spilling out onto the bathroom floor.

She giggled, her hands stroking her long legs.

I laid my head back against the tub, feeling the pain from my accident start to temporarily subaide.

I lifted my hand, beckoning her with the motion of my pointer finger.

"Come here."

She took a deep breath before slowly making her way over to me.

She gently set her hands on each of my shoulders, straddling my waist.

I lifted my arms from the sides of the tub, winding them around her back, pulling her flush against me.

She looked down at me, running her soap ridden fingers through my hair.

She lowered her head to give me a kiss.

Once her mouth was close enough, I took her bottom lip in between my teeth, sucking it enthusiastically.

Jasmine let out a high pitched squeal, attempting to remove her lip from my possession.

I finally let go of her enflamed lip, placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

My hands fell into the water, my fingertips digging into her hips.

I thrusted my groin in an upwards motion, grinding my cock along her eager enterance.

Her head fell backward, her nails digging into the skin of my shoulders.

"Fuck Mike.."

"You like that baby? You like it when I tease you?"

I pushed my cock past her enterance, rubbing the head of my cock against her clit.

She shuddered violently, a loud moan escaping her lips.

"Yes, I love it. But, I need more. Please, please baby, give me more."

" No, I wanna hear what you need, Jas."

She looked at me with frustration written all over her face.

What? I needed to torture her a little bit for tormenting me with that fucking vibrator.

"I need you to fuck me, Mike. I need to feel you deep inside of me."

I thrusted my hips upwards, plunging myself in her tight wet pussy.

I nearly came right then and there as I felt her walls tighten around my shaft.

I thought due to the bath it would wash away any lubrication that was built within Jasmine.

Fuck, was I wrong.

She was soaked.

"Mmm baby.." she cried, her hands releasing my shoulders to grip the sides of the tub.

She rolled her hips as I continued to pound into her.

More water splashed onto the floor and our moans and groans now filled her entire home.

"I love riding your cock," she breathed out, sliding herself further onto my length, hitting her g-spot.

Did she really just say that or did I imagine those words just left her mouth?

"What?"

"I love riding your cock. Did I stutter," she repeated slowly, giving me a wicked smile.

I fucking loved it when her mouth no longer contained a filter.

It made me grow harder.

"Oh my god Mike, don't stop.."

"I'm not gonna stop, baby. Not until you come all over my cock."

"Fuckkkk...mmmm.."

I could feel myself stretching her farther and farther with each thrust.

With any other woman, I would have been told to stop because they couldn't take it anymore.

Not with Jas.

This woman was insatiable and could go for hours.

That's one of the many reasons she was my perfect match.

She could keep up with me.

I started to feel her walls contract around me as she slid down to the hilt.

She was going to to come and she was going to come hard.

She wrapped her arms around me, slowing her pace.

"Mmmmike.. Uh god.."

My good hand fell in between us and I rubbed her clit furiously.

She grinded herself against my hand as I continued to fuck her into complete and utter oblivion.

Before we knew it, we both came in unison, crying out each other's names.

I held her in my arms, praying that time could stand still so they could relish in this moment.

She continued to breath heavily in my ear, her pussy still throbbing around my cock.

Jas nibbled at my earlobe, the tip of her tongue giving it a small flick.

"That was..", she breathed, trying to sit upright in my lap.

"Yeah, it was. Better than my understudy right?"

"Eh," she teased.

I brought my mouth down to her chest, my tongue tracing small circles around the erect nipple.

She sighed in want, but her hands pulled my hair, seperating my mouth from her delicious body.

"What?"

"What we just did was a one time exception until the three weeks is up. I probably set back your recovery by at least a couple of days."

She exited the tub, leaving me there with a rehardening erection.

(Break)

9:35 am:

Without knocking, Monica entered Jasmine's office with her signature cup of coffee attatched to her hand.

"Morning," she smiled, closing the door behind her.

"Good Morning, Mon," Jasmine greeted, organizing the paper work on her cluttered desk.

"I'm surprised you're even at work today. I thought you'd be on temporary leave due to Mike's accident."

That's really all she wanted right now.

To be at home with Mike at her side.

She nodded, pushing her long straightened locks behind her ears.

"That was my orginal plan, but he insited I'd come to work."

"That's right. The meeting with the president of the company is today. How is your presentation?"

"Rocky. I put it all together only five hours ago."

"I bet it's anything but rocky, Jas. You're gonna blow our bosses out of the water. You have about an hour until showtime. I'll be your practice dummy."

* * *

Two Hours Later:

Her presentation officially came to an end about three minutes ago and no one in the room has yet to say a word.

Shit, she should've brought herself more time.

"That was perfect," Julian Harrison, the president of Cosmo stated, recieving multiple nods of agreement around the large table in front of her.

"Really?"

"Yes. Jas, your type of ideas is exactly what keeps the magazine current. I'm glad Charlie here requested this meeting today."

Charlie smiled at Jasmine before turning his attention back to Julian.

"Tell her the good news."

"Good news?"

"Jasmine, we have an opening in our office in New York City. We would like you to run it along with Charlie here as soon as possible."

"New York.. With Charlie.."

"Yes. The pay is double what you earn now and you get to call the shots from that side of the world. We will be more than happy to help set you up in the big city. What do you say?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Harrison, but I'm going to have to decline your offer."

"If you don't mind, may I ask why?"

"I have something here that trumphs work."

* * *

Jasmine went home after the meeting ended which was close to noon.

She unlocked the front door, the smell of macaroni and cheese in the air.

She moved further into her home to find Mike struggling to stir the cheese throughout the bowl since his one arm was in the sling.

"Mike, what are you doing?", she asked, setting her purse down on the kitchen table, giving him a kiss on the lips.

"Making us lunch. This is the only thing I can make without fucking it up. I hope you like macaroni and cheese."

She smiled, taking the bowl from him to finish mixing the cheese throughout the bowl of macaroni.

"Who doesn't like mac and cheese?"

"How'd the meeting go?"

"It was good. They want me to run their office in New York City."

Mike grabbed a couple of plates and forks from the cabinet and draw, nearly dropping everything that was in his one hand.

"Really, New York, huh? That's great, Jas. What did you say?", his voice laced with nervousness.

"I turned it down," she replied, pouring some mac and cheese on one of the plates, handing it to Mike.

"Wait, what?"

"Yeah, I said no."

"Why?"

"There's multiple reasons why I said no. For instance, the way the job was handed to me was wrong. Charlie only got me that meeting because he saw it as another chance to hop in the sack with me."

"I'm sorry, Jas."

"I'm not, baby. I'm good, really."

"What were the other reasons?"

"There's quite a bit, but they all have to do with the same person and that person is you."

"Me huh," he stated, bringing Jasmine in closer by wrapping his good arm around her waist.

"Yes you. My job makes me happy sure, but nowhere near as happy as you make me."

"For what it's worth, if you accepted that job in New York, I wouldn't make the same mistake I made ten years ago. I'd follow you with no hesitation."


	16. Chapter 16

Three Weeks Later:

Jasmine awoke from a fairly deep slumber, coming to find she was alone in Mike's bed.

Over the past couple of weeks, she grew to despise sleeping alone.

She needed to have her man's muscular arms coiled around her.

She felt cold without his touch.

Her tired eyes shifted from the empty spot next to her to the alarm clock located on his side of the bed.

3:32 am.

What was he doing up this late?

Jasmine sat up in the bed, pulling the layers of sheets off of her body.

She slid herself out of the bed, beginning the search for her guy.

She made her way down the dark spiraled staircase, finding no sign of him on the first floor.

She turned her head in the direction of the garage.

Through the darkness, a dim light pushed its way from underneath the main door to the garage.

A smile formed on her face as her bare legs brought her closer to the door.

She opened the door, causing her short search to come to an end.

Mike was sitting at the table he had in the middle of the garage with his broad back facing her.

From where she was standing, it looked like he was sketching in one of the many notepads he owns.

Jasmine walked down the small flight of stairs, allowing the anonymous force to pull her to him.

Once Mike was in arm's reach, she wrapped her arms around his toned waist, placing kisses along the top of his shirtless back.

He quickly flipped his notepad closed and smiled.

"What are you doing up so late, baby?", he asked, lifting her left hand up from his waist, kissing her palm.

"I could ask you the same question."

Mike turned himself around on the rotating stool to face her.

"I couldn't sleep. I figured I would draw for a bit. My best shit stems from my insomnia."

"Really?"

"Mhmm," he replied with a kiss on the lips.

"Can I see what you were working on?"

"No."

"Why not?", she whined, puffing out her bottom lip in sadness.

"It's not a piece of furniture I'm working on, baby. I'm making you something."

"You're making me something? Then I really have to see it," she replied, reaching for the sketchpad.

He snatched up the sketchpad from the table, holding it above his head.

Even with Jasmine on her tippy toes, she was nowhere near to reaching it.

"It's a surprise, Jas. You'll find out what it is soon, I promise."

She stopped attempting to retreive his book of drawings and gave him a weak nod.

"Could you at least come back to bed? I haven't been able to sleep alone lately."

"That I can do."

* * *

Five Hours Later:

Jasmine was sitting at her desk, doodling on the sheets of paper displayed in front of her.

There was a knock made on her closed office door.

"Come in," she called out, continuing to draw.

" I expect a full and very detailed update on you and Mike."

Jasmine's head shot up, seeing a very tan Kayla standing in her office doorway.

She smiled from ear to ear, standing up from her desk to go give her best friend a huge hug.

She wrapped her arms tightly around Kayla, taking in her glowing appearance.

"Mon and I missed you so much! How was the honeymoon?"

"Jas, it was everything a honeymoon should be. Henry and I didn't want to come back."

"I don't blame you. It's Fiji we're talking about. I hope you developed the pictures."

" Of course I did.. So, Mon has given me the cliff notes on you and Mike," she squealed, her fingers digging into Jasmine's arms.

She smiled, beginning to glow herself.

"Damn sweetie, this guy is really good for you. You're glowing! Oh my god.. are you pregnant!"

"No, of course not! We've only been together a month. I'm just glowing because of how happy he makes me."

"Awww, our Jas has got it bad."

"Yeah, you can say I definitely do."

"You know I have to ask, how is the sex?"

Before Jasmine could answer, Monica entered her office, taking a seat in one of the chairs across from her desk.

"Earth shattering, but her and Mike had to cool it for a couple of weeks," Monica stated, enjoying a spoonful of black cherry yogurt she just opened.

"Why, what happened?"

"He got into a car accident. The doctor suggested we hold off on the sex for three weeks so he can heal."

"What? That's just downright torture. Did you in fact hold off on the sex?"

"Yeah, we did actually. Today officially marks the end of our sexual hiatus."

"Then what the hell are you doing here at work? You two should be banging each other's brains out."

"I already took off for two and a half weeks to help him begin the remodel of the store he now owns."

"Jas, you're such a good girlfriend. If I wasn't into dick, I'd make you mine in a heartbeat."

"Thanks, I guess," she laughed along with Monica and Kayla.

"I sense something besides the end of your dry spell is on your mind. You care to share it with the rest of the class?"

"This might sound cheesy, but today is also the anniversary of the first day we met and I don't think he remembers."

" I think you're wrong, sweetie. Mike seems to be the type of man who remembers the significant moments."

* * *

Mike opened the door to his nearly finished store, smiling at the accelerated improvements made with the help of his sensational girlfriend and his friends who he always considered as brothers.

Of course, Jasmine was hesitant of the idea because he was just in an accident.

She wanted him to rest up, and once a doctor gave him the go ahead, she would be behind the idea.

But, when she saw how excited and determined he was to bring his dream to life, she didn't have the heart to say no.

Though she couldn't say no, that doesn't mean she didn't have a few requirements.

She refused to watch him strain himself.

She was going to be there to help him.

His woman even took off work for two and a half weeks to do so.

Her other requirement?

Wrangle up as much muscle as possible for the tasks she or Mike couldn't do on their own.

That's where the "Kings of Tampa" came in.

The front door opened once again, pulling Mike away from his internal thoughts.

"Hey gorgeous," Richie greeted, pulling Mike into a hug.

"Hey man, what's up?"

He let out a heavy sigh before responding.

"I got some news, Mike. Some asshole investor came in last night, offering Dallas a shitload of money. He split with the kid. He's going to be doing shows overseas."

"What? He fuckin' up and left just like that?"

"Just like that, brother. It got us all to thinkin' about the stripper convention in Myrtle Beach they do every year."

Mike smiled, already knowing what Richie was going to ask.

"This our last fuckin' ride Mike, and we want you with us, man. What do you say?"

"I'm in."

* * *

Jasmine sunbathed by the pool that was located behind the building she lived in.

A large shadow cast itself over her, making her open her eyes.

Mike stood over her dressed to the nines in a black suit.

" You look handsome. Where are you heading?"

" We are going out tonight. Go get ready."

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

"You love saying that to me, don't you?"

"I do."

She sat up, giving him a kiss.

"Okay, I'll go get ready."

Mike sat on her living room couch, flipping through the channels on tv, patiently waiting for Jasmine to finish getting ready.

Two hours later, she finally exited her bedroom.

"Is this okay?", she asked.

Okay? She looked phenomenal.

She wore a fitted silver dress that fell just above her knees with matching six inch stilletos.

Her long locks were pefectly curled, pinned up into a loose bun, causing a couple of strands to fall around her flawless face.

She was wearing silver eyeliner that made her green eyes stand out even more than usual with her delicious lips painted in a chocolate colored lip gloss.

She finished off her look with tear drop earrings and matching bangles that went all the way up her left arm.

"Okay? Jas, you look gorgeous. You always look gorgeous."

She smiled, biting her glossed bottom lip.

"Thank you. As do you."

Mike opened the passenger door for her, taking her hand to assist her inside his brand new vehicle.

"Here, put this on.", Mike handed her a black blindfold.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes, or I'm not putting out tonight."

She giggled, doing what he asked of her.

She heard him close her door, rounding the vehicle to get in the driver's seat.

"Mike, the last time I was blindfolded, I ended up on stage. That's not going to happen again, is it?"

"Maybe, maybe not. We'll just have to see."

The truck came to a complete stop.

"Can I take it off now?", she asked for the hundredth time.

"Yes, now you can take it off."

She jumped up in her seat in excitement, removing the blindfold from her eyes.

She looked at him, waiting for him to reveal the surprise.

"Look out your window, Jas."

When she did, she saw that they were parked right outside Arthur Murray's Dance Studio.

She looked back at Mike with tears forming in her eyes.

"You remembered what today was."

"Of course I remembered. One of the best human beings I know came into my life 11 years ago today. That's something definitely worth remembering."

"It's after seven. They're closed already. Damn, I really wanted to go inside."

"Your wish is my command, baby. Arthur himself gave me a key," he reached into his pocket, showing her the key.

Mike and Jasmine entered the dance school hand in hand.

"Wow, this place hasn't changed one bit. I feel like I'm seventeen again," she stated, taking in her familiar surroundings.

"I wanna show you something else."

"Okay."

Mike led her down the hall which contained a large glasscase filled with framed pictures.

"Look at the fourth row, three pictures in."

Jasmine nodded, doing just that.

It was a picture of the entire hip hop class Jasmine and Carrina were in.

Everyone stood and smiled for the picture except Mike and Jasmine.

Mike and Jasmine were sharing their first kiss in the picture.

"Oh my god, I can't believe they still have this picture."

"Remember, we were already dating, but we haven't kissed yet. You said you were afraid to kiss me because you were told by Elijah Greyson that you were a bad kisser."

She smiled, blown away by how much he remembered about her.

" Just so you know, Eli didn't know what the fuck he was talking about. You're a great kisser."

"Mike, where are you taking me now?", she asked, his hand holding hers as they proceeded further down the hallway.

He opened a classroom door, holding the door open for her.

"Ladies first."

She entered the classroom to find lit candles throughout the room with a dinner table set up for two.

"Mike.."

"You like it?"

"I love it. This entire evening has been beautiful."

Mike pulled out her chair for her.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

He removed the silver cover from her plate, revealing a large stack of cooked crab legs with butter next to it.

She looked up at him and smiled.

"Angela's Crab Shack caters now?"

"You bet they do."

Before Mike took a seat himself, he rearranged the table so he was sitting next to Jasmine.

Using the tool for the crab legs, Jasmine opened the first leg, dipping it in butter, feeding it to Mike.

He sucked the remaining butter off of her pointer finger before he let her have her finger back.

"Mmm, I have something for you."

"Mike, what you did is more than enough. You don't have to get me anything else."

He reached into his pocket and set a dark blue box onto the table.

"Uh.."

"It's not an engagement ring, I promise."

Jasmine picked up the box and opened it.

Inside was a silver ring with hearts engraved into the band completed with a small circular turquoise stone in the middle.

"You.. you made this?"

"Yeah, furniture isn't my only hobby. This is what I was sketching this morning. I found the stone on the beach a couple days ago and I wanted to make you something. Do you like it? You don't have to wear it if you don't want to."

She smiled, taking the ring out of the box, sliding it onto her right ring finger.

"I love it, baby. It's beautiful. Thank you."

She took his face in both of her hands, giving him a passionate kiss.

* * *

Mike and Jasmine continued to enjoy the dinner that was filled with food, wine, and affection.

"Richie came by the store today. He and the guys are going to the stripper convention in Myrtle Beach."

"Please tell me you're going," Jasmine stated, finishing off her glass of wine.

"Are you trying to get rid of me," he teased.

"No, I miss watching you strip and watching the women react to it. It's a bit of an aphrodisiac for me."

"Really?"

"Yeah, they only get a glimpse of what you can do. I get a glimpse and then some."

"That you do," he replied, leaning in for another kiss.

She leaned out of his reach and stood up.

"Where are you going?"

She grabbed her wallet out of her purse, dragging her chair to the middle of the dance studio.

Jasmine turned on the sterio, only for Chris Brown's "Wet the Bed" to blast through the speakers.

"I'm starting to think this is our song."

She sat in the chair, grabbing all the money within her wallet.

"I want a dance, Mike," she stated, waving the cash in the air.

He nodded.

"My girl wants a dance. She'll get a dance."

He downed the rest of his wine, walking over to her.

He slid his jacket from his shoulders, dropping it at her feet.

He pulled at his black dress shirt, ripping it open, causing buttons to fly across the room.

Jasmine stuffed three one dollar bills into the hem of his pants.

Mike straddled her body, grinding himself on her.

He removed his dress shirt, dropping it on top of his jacket.

Jasmine tossed the rest of her money up in the air, helping him remove his white wife beater.

He grabbed a hold of her face in both of his hands, his lips molding to hers.

Mike thrusted his tongue into her mouth, wanting nothing more, but to devour her whole.

They both released a loud moan that was building up in the back of their throats.

Mike pulled away from her, causing her to cry out.

"Is something wrong?"

"I can't take it anymore."

Jasmine gave him a quizzical look.

"What?"

He pulled away from her, sliding off of her lap, kneeling onto the floor.

He lifted her legs onto his shoulders, standing up with her entire body sitting on top of his shoulders.

Jasmine squealed, her hands holding the back of his head.

He walked over to the desk in the corner of the room, gently laying her down on the desk.

Mike lifted her dress up past her ass, grabbing a hold of her white g-string.

With both of his hands, he tore the fabric, pulling it out from underneath her.

"Mike, you haven't finished my dance," she stated, watching him frantically unbuckle his belt.

" Oh baby, what I'm about to give you is much better than any lap dance."

* * *

"Uh, uh..fuck me, Mike."

Mike was laying down in the backseat of his truck, thrusting into Jasmine as hard as he could, causing the parked truck to move back and forth.

Her nails dug into his chest and her cries of pleasure grew louder.

Mike's hands slid up from her gyrating hips to her bouncing breasts, giving them a firm squeeze.

She threw her head back and began riding him even harder.

"Mike! Baby, I'm gonna come!"

"Jesus Christ, Jas.. Mmmm.."

A police car pulled up behind the black pick up truck with the fogged up windows.

"Holy shit Greg, is it me or do you recognize that truck?," Matthew asked, looking over at his partner.

Still buried inside of her, Mike flipped Jasmine onto her back, delivering slower thrusts than before.

"Mike, faster.."

"I let you take the reigns for a bit, Jas. Now, it's my turn."

A loud knock was made on the back window.

"Shit! Jas, I told you fucking in front of the studio was a bad idea!"

"Mike, who are you kidding? Those words never left your mouth."

" No, but I was thinking it."

She smiled, shaking her head.

Mike pulled out of Jasmine, lifting his pants up from around his ankles.

He reached into the front seat, passing Jasmine her dress.

Once Jasmine was dressed, Mike rolled down the back window, coming face to face with the officer that came knocking on his front door a couple weeks ago.

"Hi officer. How've you been?"


	17. Chapter 17

Hello my readers! I hope you all had a great Easter surrounded by friends and family. Thank you all for taking time out of your day to read my story! I really appreciate it and it keeps me motivated to keep writing. If you ever have any questions, feel free to pm me :). Here's chapter 17, I hope you enjoy!

8:32 pm:

Once again, Mike's entire body went limp, causing him to release any and all hold of Jasmine's naked body that was currently straddling him.

His head hit the pillows underneath him hard enough to create an audible sound.

He closed his eyes, trying to recooperate from the latest round of sex, but he honestly wasn't sure if he could.

Jasmine smiled, sliding down his sweat ridden body, creating a trail of comforting kisses along the way.

She carefully climbed off of her exhausted man, laying down next to him.

With his eyes still closed and his breathing beginning to return to normal, he wrapped his arm around her, his hand falling against the small of her back.

She rested her chin on his chest, looking up at him.

He could feel her intense gaze on him, making him open his eyes.

His arm moved up from around her waist to her shoulders, pulling her closer to him.

He lifted himself up off his bed until their lips met in a tender kiss.

Mike and Jasmine have been going at it like a pair of jack rabbits for the past three days.

They would only break for food, drink, and the restroom.

There was no doubt in Jasmine's mind that her and Mike had sex on and or against every surface in Mike's home.

Why the endless sessions of fucking?

Tomorrow, Mike is going with the guys to Myrtle Beach.

She knows for a fact, multiple women will try to pursue Mike, even after he tells them he's in a relationship.

There could be a chance he will want to react to the persuasion, causing him to cheat.

He shows and swears up and down he would never do anything like that to her, and she does believe him.

But, it doesn't hurt to show him all of the things he will lose of he does in fact go against his word, right?

Within a couple of minutes of the couple laying in silence, Mike drifted off to sleep and began to snore lightly.

Jasmine looked up at him and smiled.

Her eager hands roamed over his delicious torso, sliding underneath the sheets that covered the lower half of Mike's body.

Her hand wrapped around his cock, making him stir awake.

"Fifteen minutes baby..please, just fifteen," he pleaded as his eyes remained closed.

Jasmine gave his cock a firm stroke, feeling him harden in her hand.

"Mmmm.. Make it ten."

"Okay."

She let go of his cock, bringing her hand out from underneath the sheets.

Doing her best not to disturb him, she carefully wrapped her hand around his wrist, bringing his hand close to her mouth.

Jasmine slid her mouth over his index and middle fingers , soaking them entirely.

"Babe, what are you up to.."

She didn't answer him as she moved his hand in between her legs, thrusting his fingers into herself.

Mike's eyes shot open, looking over at his girlfriend who was riding his fingers.

He growled, rolling her onto her back, positioning himself in between her legs, keeping his fingers inside of her.

"Don't stop, Mike. Please."

"I'm not gonna stop until you come, Jas. "

Before they could continue, Jasmine's cellphone began to ring from the nighstand next to Mike's side of the bed.

"That is it, you are no longer allowed to have a cellphone," Mike stated, removing his fingers from Jasmine.

He reached over on the nightstand to retrieve it for her.

"Who is it," she asked, sitting up in the bed.

"It's Corrina," he replied, handing her the phone.

The moment the phone was in her hands, she couldn't help but to feel worried.

Something was wrong.

Corrina and Jasmine would always talk once a day, always in the morning.

Jasmine hit the answer button and brought the phone to her ear.

"Hey Rina, is everything okay? Is it the baby?"

"No Jas. The baby and I are fine. It's Rochelle," she forced out the words through her broken voice.

"What about her? What happened?"

"She was found in her apartment twenty minutes ago. Aaliyah ran to get neighbor when her mom collapsed making dinner. Sh.. She died, Jas."

Jasmine covered her mouth in shock, causing Mike to sit up also and look at his girlfriend with worried eyes.

"What? How? She can't be gone. She's the healthiest person I know."

"It was caused by an intracerebral hemmorage."

Tears started to fall down Jasmine's face, making Mike's concern get kicked into overdrive.

"The funeral is going to be this weekend if you can make it."

"I'll be there, I promise. Rina, I'll call you in a bit."

"Okay, I love you."

"Love you."

Once the call ended between the two sisters, Jasmine directed her attention toward Mike.

"Baby, what happened?"

"My cousin Rochelle just passed away," she replied, wiping away the fallen tears from her cheeks.

"Jesus.. How?"

"A intracerebral hemmorage. She was only thirty two, Mike. She left behind an eight year old daughter."

"Jas, I'm so sorry."

Mike wrapped his arms around her, holding her close.

"She moved to California right before Aaliyah was born. She basically became another sister to Corrina and me."

* * *

Jasmine flew to California to be with her family to mourn the loss of Rochelle.

Mike wanted to go with her, but she insisted he'd go on the trip to Myrtle Beach.

After a four hour fight, the first fight they had since they got back together, Mike gave in and did what Jasmine wished.

She couldn't stand to be in the room where Rochelle's body was for more than two minutes.

She didn't want to break and bawl her eyes out.

She wanted to be a rock.

Jasmine got up from her seat, heading to the woman's room.

The moment she entered the restroom, she began to cry.

Her hands clenched the counter as she tried to catch her breath.

She looked up in the mirror, discovering the various trails of mascara her tears created.

Waterproof.

Yeah right.

She picked up a paper towel from the counter, soaking it with lukewarm water to clean up her face.

She heard something hit the tile from underneath the counter.

Curious as to what it was, Jasmine bent down to look underneath the sink.

Aaliyah was sitting underneath the counter with two of her Bratz barbie dolls in her hands.

"Hey sweetie, what are you doing under here," she asked, crawling underneath to join her young cousin.

"I don't want to be in that room anymore, aunt Jassie. It makes me sad."

Jasmine pulled Aaliyah into a hug, kissing the top of her head.

"I hear that, baby."

"Are you coming back to live here again?", she asked, looking up at Jasmine with her big brown eyes.

"No honey, but I plan to stay here for a little while."

Aaliyah frowned, braiding her doll's hair.

Mike paid the cab driver before exiting the cab itself.

* * *

He smoothed out his black shirt and dress pants before walking over to the entrance of the funeral home where Jasmine's father happened to be.

"Hi, it's good to see you again, sir. I just wish it was under happier circumstances. I'm really sorry for your loss," he stated, shaking Leroy's hand.

"Thanks Mike. I appreciate that. I'm a little confused, Jasmine said you weren't coming."

"She didn't want me to come, but I'm not taking no for an answer."

"Mike, my daughters mean the world to me. I'll admit ten years ago, I wasn't crazy about the idea of you and my daughter as a couple because I thought you were using her for just one thing. If that was your motive then and that continues to be your motive now, we're going to have a problem."

"Sir, I'm not with Jasmine just to sleep with her. I love your daughter. I've always have."

Corrina pushed open the bathroom door, spotting Jasmine's legs sticking out from underneath the bathroom counter.

Doing the best she could, Corrina bent down to look at Jasmine who had Aaliyah on her lap.

"Hey, I've been looking for you. You have a visitor outside."

"Is it who I think it is?"

"He's about 6'2, 6'3. Fine as hell. Dad's grilling him right now."

Jasmine made her way outside with Aaliyah holding her hand.

"Mike, what are you doing here?"

"Jas, why do you think I'm here? You just lost someone close to you and you need a shoulder to cry on. "

"What about the trip to Myrtle beach? You and the guys do it every year."

"Jas, Myrtle Beach will always be there. You mean more to me than Myrtle Beach. "

"He says he loves you, ya know, and I believe him," Leory pointed out.

Jasmine's eyes began to water again.

"You love me?"

"I do. I don't care if it's too early in the realtionship to say it, and I don't expect you to say it back."

She wrapped her arms around Mike's shoulder's, bringing him in for a kiss.

"I love you, too."

Leory took Aaliyah's hand, trying to bring her inside to give Mike and Jasmine some privacy.

Aaliyah pulled out of his grasp, grabbing a small sunflower from the garden next to the entrance.

She handed it to Mike.

"Here. Give her this. All girls like flowers."

Mike smiled, putting the flower in Jasmine's hair.

* * *

Two days Later:

"Jas, I'm not leaving."

Mike sat down on the bed in Leroy's guest room, pulling her in between his legs as she continued to stand.

"Babe, I'm not gonna argue about this anymore. I'm staying put. Plus, the convention isn't for another couple of days anyway. On top of that, it wouldn't feel right going without you."

There was a knock made on the closed bedroom door.

"Come in," Jasmine stated as she turned her body away from Mike.

"Hey Jas, the family lawyer is downstairs and she needs to speak with you."

"Really why?"

"I don't know. She wouldn't say."

"Okay, I'll be right down."

Jasmine walked down the stairs, giving Renee a friendly smile.

"Hey Renee, it's good to see you."

"Likewise. I'm so sorry about Rochelle."

"Me too.. uh, do you need me to get you anything," Jasmine asked as they made their way to the kitchen.

"No, I'm fine."

Renee took a seat at the kitchen table with Jasmine sitting across from her.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, why do you need to speak with me?"

"I don't know if you knew this, but Rochelle drew up a will."

"No, I didn't know that."

Renee unzipped her small briefcase, pulling out a multiple page document.

"Rochelle put anything and everything in here for if she should pass including who becomes Aaliyah's guardian. She has selected you to become the legal gaurdian of Aaliyah."

* * *

Jasmine went outside to the backyard where Mike and her father were.

"Hey dad, do you mind if I talk to Mike alone for a minute?"

"Sure baby."

He got up from the chair, giving his daughter a kiss on the side of her head before going inside.

"You and my dad seem to be getting along famously."

"Yeah, now that he knows how serious I am about you. What do you need to talk to me about?"

"Rochelle put together a will a couple of years back, and she appointed me as guardian to Aaliyah."

"Really," he asked with a raise of his eyebrows.

"Yeah. To me, it's not a huge shock. Her sisters seem to find children to be more of a burden than a blessing and Aaliyah's father split before she was born."

"I just want you to know, I'm going to to do it, Mike. I know I can do it. "

"I know you can. How do you feel about it?"

"Confident, but a little scared. Really scared actually. Kids change everything."

"They do, but for the better."

"That's true. I'm gonna start looking at houses in Miami when I get back home. All kids deserve a lot of space to run around in."

"Why Miami?"

"I figured I'd be closer to my boyfriend's business. "

"I like the sound of that. When will she come to live with you?"

My dad is going to take her on a trip for a couple days before I take her home with me."

"With us."

"What?"

"Yeah. You're not raising her on your own. Plus, rasing Aaliyah is good prep for the both of us before we make our own babies."

"Babies, huh?"

"Babies."


	18. Chapter 18

Jasmine rolled over onto the left side of her bed, burying her face into one of the pillows, which was also located on the left side.

Both of her arms coiled around the pillow that was now underneath her head, with no chance of falling off the bed since it was in her tight grasp.

A huge smile formed on her makeup free face as she inhaled deeply.

No, she didn't smile to herself because of the great night sleep she was currently recieving.

The faint yet wonderful smell of Mike's aftershave was still on the pillowcase, causing all five of her senses to go absolutely wild.

Her man was only gone for two days, but she already missed him terribly.

(Flashback: Two days ago)

Jasmine slid her purse off of her shoulder, allowing it to glide down her arm until its two straps reached her right hand.

She passed her bag to Mike, who placed the purse into the overhead compartment of the airplane that was heading back to Florida.

"Thanks baby."

Once his strong arms closed the compartment door, he leaned in closer to her, planting a kiss to the back of her head.

"Don't mention it."

Jasmine moved out of the aisle into the row of seats in front of her.

She didn't stop moving until she reached the seat closest to one of the airplane's windows.

Mike followed suit, taking his seat next to her.

The couple grabbed a hold of their two-part seatbelts, fastening them at the same time.

Her right hand fell away from her seatbelt, wrapping itself around Mike's arm.

Their hands joined at the wrist with their fingers automatically interlocking.

Mike lifted their hands up from the armrest in between them, placing a gentle kiss on her right middle finger.

She grinned, laying her head onto his shoulder.

He lowered their arms, scooting himself closer to his woman, to provide more of his shoulder to lean on.

"Jas, can I be honest with you?"

Her hazel eyes looked up at him.

"Always."

"I was lying when I said I wasn't scared about helping you raise Aaliyah. I am scared. I'm scared shitless, actually."

She smiled, bringing her head off of his shoulder so she could sit up and look at him.

"Which part, Mike?"

"All of it, really. I'm afraid that I'll suck as a guardian. What if she doesn't like me? What if I fuck up? What if I fuck up so bad that it causes us to constantly be at each other's throats, and not in a hot way either, I might add."

"Baby, all of these questions and worries are normal. I'll be just as new at this as you are. We'll do what you told me that we'll do the day I freaked out about becoming a parent. We'll take one day at a time. Granted, some days will seem easy. Others will be harder. Yeah, we will fight. She could end up fighting with us from time to time. That's how parenting is. It's how we resolve the problem at hand that matters. I'm sure with us raising her together, we'll be fine. We'll be more than fine. You and I stud, will be great."

He smiled before leaning in and giving his woman a much needed kiss on the lips.

"I love you."

"That's great because I love you too."

The older man sitting in front of Jasmine turned around in his seat to look at the both of them.

"The pretty lady is right, son. You both will be more than fine. It's rare these days that young couples go in realizing how hard it can be to be a parent. With you both realizin' right off the bat that it's not always a walk in the park confirms my instincts to be correct. You'll be excellent parents. Millie and I here can feel it. "

His wife slipped her book into the pocket of the seat in front of her.

She stood up and turned around, chiming in on the conversation.

" My husband here is actually right for a change. Congratulations on the new addition."

"Thank you," they both replied in unison.

(Present)

Jasmine's cellphone vibrated on the counter of her night stand.

She opened her eyes, rolling herself back over to the right side of the bed to retrieve her phone.

On the screen, it read:

1 New Text Message From: Mike

She selected the open option and began to read it.

Good afternoon, Gorgeous. I hope you and your girls are on your way here. I'm missin' you so much that I still can't seem to get my routine right with you endlessly running through my head. Call me when you can. I love you baby.

She exited the message, discovering he's been trying to reach her all morning.

She had a handful of missed calls and each one of them were from him.

Was it really the afternoon already?

She looked at the time on her cellphone.

12:34 pm.

Her eyes shifted to her alarm clock on her nighstand for a second opinion.

12:34 pm.

Shit!

She and the girls have to be there in a couple of hours.

Jasmine made the attempt to unravel herself from her two layers of blankets, only to land on the floor of her bedroom.

Still sprawled out onto the floor, she dialed Mike's phone number, bringing her phone to her ear.

Kayla and Monica pushed open the door to Jasmine's bedroom with their hair in complete dissaray.

"We heard something fall and that something appears to have been you," Kayla pointed out, releasing a silent yawn.

"Yeah, it was me."

"Are you okay? Do you need us to help you up?," Monica offered, coming into the room.

"No, I'm okay. Did you two happen to look at what time it is?"

"No why?"

"It's past twelve thirty. The convention starts in a couple of hours. I promised Mi.."

"Hey Jas. Sorry it took me a minute to answer. The guys got a hold of my phone and made me fight to get it back."

"You don't have to apologize. I should be the one saying sorry. I haven't answered any of your calls. I can't seem to get a steady connection."

"It's okay, baby. I can't wait to see you."

"Same here."

"When do you think you'll be here by?"

"Soon."

"You're lying, aren't you?"

"What! No..."

"Jas, I know you. Your voice always cracks when you lie. Tell me the truth babe. What's going on?"

"Mike, I haven't even left my place yet. Monica and Kayla stayed over last night to help me set up Aaliyah's room and we had a couple, okay a lot of celebratory drinks afterward. My fucking alarm clock never went off. Well, it probably did, but I slept through each one of them. Don't worry though, we'll be there before the show starts."

Mike sighed, doing everything in his power to believe that promise.

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you."

Jasmine hung up her phone, tossing it on the bed.

She shifted her attention to her friends that were no longer present.

She was beyond fucked.

If she took her car, it would be an eight hour drive and that's not including the holiday traffic.

She could take a plane, but she and her girls aren't garanteed seats.

But, she had to try.

Monica and Kayla came back into Jasmine's bedroom with smiles on their faces.

"Jas, we have a solution to our current problem," Kayla stated.

Jasmine got up from the floorn smoothing out her pajamas.

"Really? I'm all ears. Let's hear it."

"Do you remember Robbie? The air pilot I fuck around with from time to time?", Monica asked, her smile growing even bigger.

"Yeah."

"I just called him and he can get his hands on a private jet within the hour. We can be in South Carolina by 2:30. "

Jasmine jumped in place with excitement before running over to both of the women, giving each of them a hug.

"What would I do without you both?"

"The same thing we would do if we didn't have you, Jas. Now let's get ourselves together and get our asses to that convention."

(Break)

Kayla walked to the back of the jet to check on Jasmine who was still in the restroom.

"Jas, are you good? Do you need me to get you some ginger ale?"

"No Kay, I'm fine. I'm not sick. I just can't decide on what to wear. "

"Honey, you could be wearing a god damn trash bag and Mike would still think you're the most gorgeous woman on the planet. Let me in and I'll help you decide."

Jasmine unlocked the sliding door, letting her friend inside the surprisingly spacious bathroom.

"Where's Monica?"

"Up front getting her flirt on with Robbie."

"She always seemed most fond of him out of all the men she's been with."

"I agree."

"Do you think she'll ever decide to settle down?"

Kayla shrugged, going through Jasmine's bag of clothing and shoes.

"I'm not sure. You know how much of a wildcard Mon can be."

"This seems to be an ongoing pattern with you. "

"What do you mean?"

"Whenever an important day comes up involving Mike, you get nervous and have trouble finding the "perfect" outfit."

"I've noticed that too. I'm just so crazy for that man that I seem to lose my head sometimes. Though I appear confident, my insecurities tend to find its way to the surface."

"It's understandable. That's what makes us human."

"Here. This is the one."

Kayla handed Jasmine a teal form fitting dress along with black open toed pumps with straps to go up around her ankles.

Jasmine looked over at Kayla and smiled.

"It's perfect."

(Break)

Monica, Kayla, and Jasmine exited the cab that brought him to the front entrance of the convention.

Jasmine opened the main door for both of her friends, allowing them to enter first.

The lobby was packed with women standing in three different lines to cash out their large bills for singles.

Jasmine took out her cellphone from her purse to call Mike to inform him that they have arrived.

A pair of large hands gripped her hips, pulling her flush against the stranger's body.

She whipped her head around to curse the asshole that made the bold mistake of laying his hands on her.

"What the fuc.."

Her mouth went agape as she moved her phone away from her ear.

"Since Aaliyah is going to be apart of our lives now, we're gonna need to watch the cursing, baby."

Jasmine wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him a heated kiss on the lips.

The women stood in the lines, staring at the affectionate couple.

Monica looked at them, shaking her head.

"Yeah that's right. He's taken, ladies. So don't even try it."

Jasmine pulled away first, seeing Mike with his eyes still closed.

He finally opened his eyes, bringing his hands from her hips to each side of her face.

"I honestly didn't think you were going to make it."

"I didn't either, but Mon here had some connections and got us access to a private jet."

He turned his head, looking at Monica while Jasmine wrapped her arms around her man, holding him close to her.

"A private jet huh? Can Jas and I borrow it sometime?"

"Sure. Just as long as you do right by her."

" Absolutely. I wouldn't treat her any other way."

(Break)

Mike got Jasmine and her friends front row spots by the stage.

Kayla and Jasmine looked behind themselves for Monica, who was nowhere in sight.

"Where'd Monica go this time?"

"She snuck herself backstage."

"She did what?"

"She said this was her heaven on earth and she was going to see every square inch of it," Jasmine replied, recieving a smile from Kayla.

"That sounds like her."

The doors to the convention closed and the lights went down, causing the women around them to scream in excitement.

A beautiful black woman dressed in a fierce white pant suit walked through the crowd with a microphone attached to her hand.

"Good evening, my name is Rome. Would it be okay if I refer to all of you as queens? Because each one of you is a queen and don't you ever forget it!"

Jasmine and Kayla began to cheer with the rest of the crowd.

"Can I ask you a question, queens?"

"Yeah!"

"How many are you are on birth control?"

The crowd erupted into a war.

"No, no, no, I'm keepin' it real with you ladies. There's going to be some real grown shit about to happen up in here. So, if you aint on birth control, we have illuminated exit signs on your left and your right."

"This first act is requiring two beauty queens who are real grown with it. They know how to be in sync with a complete beast. Where are they at? Oh hold up, hold up, hold up, I see one of 'em right here. Jasmine. Mike told me all about you. He said you're real grown with it."

Despite Jasmine's resistance, Rome took her hand, escorting her onto the stage.

"Where's my other lucky queen?"

Monica ran up the aisle, skipping every other stair that led up to the stage.

She plopped herself down into the seat opposite of Jasmine, moving her long hair out of her face.

"She's right here, Rome. I'm getting me a dance."

Rome nodded, bringing her microphone back to her mouth.

"My kind of girl right there. These two don't even need an introduction."

The lights shifted color and the music began to play.

Jeremih's "Don't Tell 'Em" blasted through the speakers as Mike and another dancer she didn't recognize made their way up the stage.

Mike pulled down the bandana that covered his beautiful face and the both of them started lip syncing the words to the song.

He straddled her body, grinding himself against her.

He brought his left leg behind her, pulling her forward to be closer to him.

Jasmine rested her hands against each side of his waist as he laid the chair onto the floor.

She and Monica exchanged glances, excited to see what was going to happen next.

Mike pulled the chair by its legs, moving in between her own legs.

He brought her legs upwards until her annkles were leaning against his shoulders.

He slid the chair back and forth frantically, causing her to slam against his groin.

She covered her face in embarassment, hearing the womens' screams grow louder with each passing second.

Mike stood up, bringing himself into a squatting position.

He lifted her up by the waist, bringing her into his arms.

Her own arms wrapped around his trim waist to prevent her from getting hurt if he did drop her on her head.

Literally.

Mike moved his face in between her thighs, his teeth giving her right thigh a gentle nibble.

Jasmine screamed because of the sudden contact, causing her nails to dig into the skin of his back.

He effortlessly flipped her right side up until she was on her feet.

They came face to face with smiles on their faces.

"Was that nibble part of your routine?"

"No. That was improvised, baby."

"Is that so?"

"Yup. You haven't seen nothing yet, Jas. You'll be soaked by the time I'm done with you."

"Too Late."

He spun her around, pressing his hand against her back until she was completely bent over.

(Break)

Jasmine and Mike walked down the hall to his hotel room hand in hand.

"This is some hotel, Mike," Jasmine stated, looking around at her surroundings.

"You have Ms. Davidson to thank for that."

"Ms. Davidson?"

"Yeah. That's Richie's glass slipper."

"I'm afraid to ask."

"Don't be. All I mean is he finally found the one for him."

"Awww, that's sweet. Good for him."

He retrieved the room's card from his back pocket, slipping it in the slot and unlocking the door.

He lifted up Jasmine, bringing her over his left shoulder.

With her blancing on top of his shoulder, he moved the do not disturb sign onto the handle on the opposite side of the door.

Mike kicked the door closed, tossing her onto the king sized bed.

A squeal filled the room as she moved herself further up on the bed.

He lifted his shirt over his head, dropping the piece of clothing onto the floor.

He climbed onto the bed, moving in between Jasmine's legs.

"It dawned on me that it will no longer be just the two of us living under the same roof. We should seriously practice the art of quiet sex."

"Do you think that's even possible?"

"That's why I said practice. I brought you a little something to wear for all about thirty seconds. It's hanging up behind the bathroom door."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. Then, these wrists are getting tied to the headboard," he stated, bringing her wrists above her head.

"What?"

"You heard me. I'll untie you if you're quiet. The louder you are, the longer you are tied up."


	19. Teaser

Mike now stood at the end of the bed, allowing his bedroom eyes to consume every inch of Jasmine's body.

He leaned forward as his hands gripped both of her ankles.

By her ankles, he slowly pulled her entire body toward him.

Once she was in front of him, Jasmine stood on her knees, running her hands up and down his perfect biceps.

He moved his hands on each side of her torso, lifting her up in the air and off of the bed.

Mike set her down on her feet, giving her a hungry kiss on the lips.

"It's time to begin this experiment. But, we can't do that until you head into that bathroom and change into what I have bought for you."

"Okay. Can you give me five minutes?"

He let out a pleading whine.

"Because I love you, I will give you the five minutes."

Jasmine smiled, giving him one more kiss before heading toward the bathroom.

She switched on the light as she closed the door behind her.

On the white countertop was a black shoe box.

She walked over to the box, lifting up the lid.

Placed inside was a pair of ten inch black pumps with an apple red bottom.

She picked up one of the shoes to confirm if these beauties were the correct size.

Sure enough, they were.

Jasmine turned around to look at the piece of lingerie that Mike said was behind the door waiting to be worn.

What was hanging behind the door wasn't just a piece of lingerie.

It was a whole damn set.

The three piece lingerie set was a colored a breathtaking emerald green and black.

She picked up the hanger off of the silver hook, eager to change into something a bit more sexy for her man.

* * *

Jasmine gave herself a quick once over in the mirror once she was changed into the recently purchased ensemble.

The entire outfit fit her perfectly.

Mike knew her body, and that idea turned her on to a whole other level.

She opened the door, expecting to see him on the bed, waiting for her.

He was nowhere to be found.

Curious as to where the hell he could have gone, she walked across the room to her purse to retireve her cellphone.

The moment her phone was in her hands, there was a gentle knock at the door.

Her long legs dashed to the bathroom for a robe to cover her very exposed self.

She wrapped the white robe around her body and looked into the peephole to see who their vistor was.

She smiled as she removed her robe, allowing the article of clothing to drop onto the floor.

Jasmine opened the door to find Mike dressed in his "cop" uniform.

" Hi mam, I recieved a call about a woman in distress."

"Mike, what are you doing?"

"Role playing. Go with it."

"I'm no good at role playing."

"I'll be the judge of that, gorgeous," he stated, biting his bottom lip as his eyes drank in the outfit he bought for her.

"Because I love you, I'll go with it."

"That's my girl," he replied estatically, closing the door to redo the past forty five seconds.

Mike knocked on the door, causing Jasmine to open it shortly after the delivered knock.

"Hi officer, can I help you," she asked, attempting to hide her body behind the door.

"Hi mam, I recieved a call from this room, reporting there was a woman in distress."

Jasmine smiled, doing everything she could to keep a straight face.

She moved away from the door to stand directly in front of him.

"Yes, I was the one that made the call. My boyfriend and I had one hell of a night planned, but he's M.I.A. The more often he does this, the more it tends to have an affect on me."

"May I offer some advice?"

"Sure."

"You deserve better. Someone who can protect and serve your needs," Mike moved closer to Jasmine, causing her to walk backwards into their room.

He closed the door behind them, making both of them smile.

He pushed her up against the nearest wall, consuming her mouth with his own.

Mike pulled away, kissing his way down her neck.

"Protect and serve, huh? Like Myrtle Beach's finest," She asked as her fingers began to unbutton his shirt.

"I can promise you right now, baby. By the time I'm done with you, you won't remember his name."

"Prove it."

"With pleasure," he responded, unclipping the handcuffs from his pants.

Jasmine hopped onto Mike, wrapping her legs around him.

"Okay I'll admit, this role playing thing...It's pretty hot."

"That it is. And for the record, you're doing great in my eyes."

"I'm about to get a whole lot better."

"Oh yeah?"

"Mhmm."

Her legs released his waist, bringing herself back to the floor.

Her hands forcefully shoved him onto the bed, causing the mattress to hit the floor and bounce back twice as hard.

"Damn baby."

Jasmine straddled his waist, ripping the cuffs from his hands.

She threw his arms up over his head, securing them with cuffs that were attached to the beautifully detailed headboard.

"Jas, you were supposed to be first to try out the cuffs."

"There was no spoken rule on who was rockin' the cuffs first," she smiled as she ripped open his shirt, causing buttons to fly across the room.

"I figured since you're the vocal one, it was required for you to go first. You need far more practice than me."

"We'll just see about that, won't we?"

 **Okay my readers, this is just a small glimpse into the next chapter! I promise the entire chapter will be up in the next few days!**


	20. Chapter 20

Mike now stood at the end of the bed, allowing his smoldering bedroom eyes to consume every inch of Jasmine's body.

He leaned forward as his hands gripped both of her ankles.

By her ankles, he slowly pulled her entire body toward him.

Once she was in front of him, Jasmine brought herself up onto her knees, letting her fingertips gently caress over every inch of his perfectly toned biceps.

He moved his hands on each side of her torso, lifting her up in the air and off of the bed.

Mike set her down on her feet, giving her a hungry kiss on the lips.

She pressed her hands against his chest, sliding them up to his broad shoulders.

"It's time to begin this experiment. But, we can't do that until you head into that bathroom and change into what I have bought for you."

"Okay, but can you give me five minutes?"

He let out a pleading whine.

"Because I love you, I will give you the five minutes."

Jasmine's eye lit up and she smiled, giving him one more kiss before heading toward the bathroom.

She switched on the light as she closed the door behind her.

On the white countertop was a black shoe box.

She walked over to the box, lifting up the lid.

Placed inside was a pair of twleve, yes twelve, inch black pumps with an apple red bottom.

She picked up one of the shoes to confirm if these beauties were the correct size.

Sure enough, they were.

Jasmine turned around to look at the piece of lingerie that Mike said was behind the door waiting to be worn.

What was hanging behind the door wasn't just a piece of lingerie.

It was a whole damn set.

The three piece lingerie set was colored a breathtaking emerald green and black.

She picked up the hanger off of the silver hook, eager to change into something a bit more sexy for her man.

* * *

Jasmine gave herself a quick once over in the mirror once she was changed into the recently purchased ensemble.

The entire outfit fit her perfectly.

Mike knew her body, and that idea turned her on to a whole other level.

She opened the door, expecting to see him on the bed, waiting to mount her.

He was nowhere to be found.

In place of his unfortunate absence was a room filled with lit vanilla scented candles and two goblet sized glasses of wine sitting on the counter.

She walked out of the bathroom, honing in on one of the glasses of wine.

Jasmine brought the glass to her lips, taking a small sip of her favorite kind of alcohol.

As beautiful as this set up was, there was an increased feeling of yearning in her heart the longer she was in this room without Mike.

Curious as to where the hell he could have gone, she walked across the room to her purse to retireve her cellphone.

The moment her phone was in her hands, there was a gentle knock at the door.

She jumped due to the sudden sound and set the glass of wine down onto the nearest table.

Her long legs dashed to the bathroom for a robe to cover her very exposed self.

She wrapped the white robe around her body and looked into the peephole to see who their vistor was.

She smiled as she removed her robe, allowing the thick article of clothing to drop onto the floor.

She tossed her cellphone onto the counter, causing her music library to begin playing.

Simple things by Miguel was the first piece of music to present itself to the moment.

Jasmine opened the door to find Mike dressed in his "cop" uniform.

" Hi mam, I recieved a call about a woman in distress."

She concealed her mouth with one of her hands to muffle the laugh building in her throat.

"Mike, what are you doing?"

"Role playing. Go with it."

"I'm no good at role playing."

"I'll be the judge of that, gorgeous," he stated, biting his bottom lip as his eyes began their journey on the outfit he bought for her.

"Because I love you, I'll go with it."

"That's my girl," he replied estatically, closing the door to redo the past forty five seconds.

Mike knocked on the door, causing Jasmine to open it shortly after the delivered knock.

"Hi officer, how can I help you this evening," she asked, attempting to hide her body behind the door.

"Hi mam, I recieved a call from this room, reporting there was a woman in distress."

Jasmine smiled, doing everything in her power to keep a straight face.

She moved away from the door to stand directly in front of him.

"Yes, I was the one that made the call. My boyfriend and I had one hell of a night planned, but he's M.I.A. The more often he does this, the more it tends to have an affect on me."

"May I offer some advice?"

"Sure."

"You deserve better. Someone who can protect and serve your needs," Mike moved closer to Jasmine, causing her to walk backwards into their room.

He closed the door behind them, making both of them smile.

He pushed her up against the nearest wall, consuming her mouth with his own.

Mike pulled away, kissing his way down her neck.

"Protect and serve, huh? Like Myrtle Beach's finest," She asked as her fingers began to unbutton his shirt.

"I can promise you right now, baby. By the time I'm done with you, you won't remember his name."

"Prove it," she challenged with a doubtful raise of her right eyebrow.

"With pleasure," he responded, unclipping the handcuffs from one of the loops of his pants.

Jasmine hopped onto Mike, wrapping her legs around him.

"Okay I'll admit, this role playing thing...It's pretty hot."

"That it is. And for the record, you're doing great in my eyes."

"I'm about to get a whole lot better."

"Oh yeah?"

"Mhmm."

Her legs released his waist, bringing herself back to the floor.

Her hands forcefully shoved him onto the bed, causing the mattress to hit the floor and bounce back twice as hard.

"Damn baby."

Jasmine straddled his waist, ripping the cuffs from his hands.

She threw his arms up over his head, securing them with cuffs that were now attached to the beautifully detailed headboard.

"Jas, you were supposed to be first to try out the cuffs."

"There was no spoken rule on who was rockin' the cuffs first," she smiled as she ripped open his shirt, causing buttons to fly and bounce across the lavish room.

"I figured since you're the vocal one, it was required for you to go first. You need far more practice than me."

"We'll just see about that, won't we?"

Jasmine leaned forward, giving Mike a quick peck on the lips, causing him to lean forward for more.

"I hope you don't mind officer, but from time to time I'd like to take the reigns."

"There's nothing wrong with letting a beautiful woman take charge. I don't mind laying back and enjoying the ride."

She smiled, taking his hat off of his head, placing it on her own.

"Good."

She leaned foward and began to plant starving kisses all over his exposed chest.

"Jesus christ, you're so perfect," she whined as she slowly moved down his body, continuing to shower him with affection.

Mike smiled, yanking both of his wrists foward, eager to free himself from the restraints.

"Touch'e baby."

She reached the end of his torso, coming face to face with his belt.

Jasmine's hands quickly undid the belt, yanking it throughout each and every loophole until it was completely seperated from his pants.

She set it onto the bed next to her.

"I'm gonna keep this close. Just in case you need something to bite onto if the pleasure becomes too much."

Mike frowned.

"Does that mean giving you a nibble or two is out of the question?"

"I never said that, did I?"

Mike's frown formed into a smile.

He could feel his erection push harder against his clothing.

Any movment he or Jasmine made that caused friction within his pants made him that much closer to coming far too early.

Jasmine quickly freed him from his confines, peeling his clothes off little by little.

Mike hissed, making her look up from what she was doing with a hint of concern in her green eyes.

"Are you okay, officer?"

"I'm good, I'm just ready to explode," he replied with his eyes closed, breathing heavily.

"If you're gonna explode anywhere, do it in my mouth."

She laid down in between his bare legs, taking him fully into her moist mouth, tasting his pre come in the back of her throat.

Mike's eyes shot open, sitting up as far as he could to watch his girl fuck him senseless with her mouth.

"Fuck baby.."

She hummed with satisfaction as she began to suck him harder.

"That's it baby. Holy shit, that's feels incredible. I've never had it like this before. Mmmmm."

His hips began to move with the motion of her mouth, fucking her mouth deeper and faster.

Jasmine's mouth pulled back until she reached the head of his long cock.

Her tongue traced the slit of the head, alternating between sucking and tonguing the most sensitive part of a man's appendage.

Feeling his orgasm approach rather quickly, Mike yanked his wrists forward so incredibly hard, he broke free from being shackled to the shifting bedframe.

The sound caused Jasmine's mouth to let him go and look up at him in utter shock.

"Mike, you.. you broke the damn cuffs."

He pulled her into his lap, feeling the angry head of his cock stroking itself against the silk material of her panties.

"That's what I get for getting them at a sex shop. I need to hit up a police station and hook us up with the real thing."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him in for an overdue liplock.

They pulled away from each other at the same time.

Mike quickly laid her onto her back only to flip her over onto her stomach twice as fast, making Jasmine's head fucking spin.

He lifted her hips, bringing her ass in the air.

His hands gripped her panties, ripping them in two until her wet pussy was exposed to him.

"You technically are still wearing the cuffs. So, that means I get to be as loud as I want and need to be, right?"

"Right," he replied, thrusting into Jasmine, beginning to pound her from behind.

* * *

 **Seven Days Later:**

Mike and Jasmine stood outside of her apartment building, waiting for her father to arrive with Aaliyah in tow.

"Are you as nervous as I am," Mike whispered in her ear, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Absolutley."

Her father's car pulled up in front twenty minutes later.

Aaliyah unbuckled herself from her seatbelt, pulling the handle to open the truck's heavy door.

Leaving her belongings behind in the car with Leroy, she ran to Jasmine.

She smiled, lifting Aaliyah into her ams, giving her a huge hug.

" How's my favorite cutie doin'?"

"Okay."

"Do you remember Mike?"

Aaliyah nodded.

"He's the one that loves you."

Jasmine and Mike looked at each other then back at Aaliyah with smiles on their faces.

"Yup, he's the one."

Leroy finally exited the vehicle, walking over to the three of them.

"Hi sweetheart," he greeted, giving his daughter a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Mike."

He shook his daughter's boyfriend's hand.

"Hi Mr. Michaels."

"Leroy please. We're on good terms now, remember?"

* * *

Jasmine woke up, feeling Mike's strong arms were no longer around her.

She turned her head to confirm her assumption.

She pulled back the blankets and got out of bed to find out where he disapeared to.

As she headed down the hallway, she saw the kitchen light was on.

When she reached the kitchen, she saw Aaliyah sitting on Mike's lap drawing in one of his sketch pads.

" Hey, what are you two doing up so late?'

Mike and Aaliyah looked up from the sketchpad and over at Jasmine.

He lifted up Aaliyah from his lap, setting her down in the actual kitchen chair.

Mike strolled over to Jasmine, giving her a kiss on the lips.

"I got up to use the bathroom earlier and heard crying from her room. We started talking and it turns out she shares my love for drawing. So, while we wait for the milk for our hot chocolate to heat up, we decided to draw."

Jasmine just stared at him with an unreadable expression.

"What? Why are you staring at me like that?"

"I didn't think it was possible to fall even more in love with you than I am right now."

He smiled, giving her a kiss on the lips.

"Would you like to join us?"

"I'd love to."


	21. Chapter 21

**12:58 am:**

With Aaliyah sound asleep in his arms, Mike followed close behind Jasmine as they made their way to her loft's door.

Today, the couple turned guardians took Aaliyah to Disney World.

The day after this little angel arrived at his woman's home, she begged both him and Jas to take her to Disney World since she and her mother have never been.

Without any hesitation, they both said yes and scheduled the trip that following Saturday, making it an all day affair.

Once Jasmine was standing directly in front of the door to their temporary home, she set down the multiple prizes Mike and Aaliyah won by her feet to get full access to her purse.

She reached inside the main compartment, pulling out her cluttered key ring.

She shockingly found the desired key within seconds, unlocking and opening the door.

Jasmine bent down and picked up the stuffed animals from off of the floor, motioning with her head for Mike to go inside first.

She closed the door quietly with her hip, flicking the living room light on with her right elbow.

"I'm gonna change her into her pjs and put her to bed. I'll see you in five," Mike whispered, getting a nod of approval from Jasmine.

A huge smile formed on her face as she watched Mike head down the hallway to Aaliyah's room.

Since Aaliyah became part of their lives a few days ago, she was unbelievably fortunate to be front and center and witness a whole other side of Mike unravel a little bit more each day.

Granted, they were only at the beginning of their guardian rope.

But, with her and Mike as a team, there was nothing she believed they would not be able to overcome.

With the stuffed animals still taken up residence in her arms, she made her way to Aaliyah's bedroom, strategically setting them down on her bright pink bean bag chair in the corner of the room.

Mike laid the blankets over Aaliyah, gently tucking her in so he wouldn't disturb her.

Jasmine bent down next to her head, giving her a tender kiss on her temple.

"Night Munchkin. I love you."

She stood upright, taking Mike's hand in hers, leading the way to their bedroom.

The moment they were both over the threshold, Mike closed Aaliyah's door halfway to be able to hear if she calls out for the both of them.

Instead of hopping right into bed, Jasmine stood in front of her dresser mirror, removing her black baseball cap, setting it into the first available space her hazel eyes could find.

"I gotta admit, today was pretty fuckin' awesome," Mike stated, giving her a kiss on the back of her head.

"It was. Seeing her smile the way she did today is something I will never forget. I just hope we can be the cause of countless more."

"We will be. You'll see," he replied, bringing his hands to her neck, squeezing and kneading her tense muscles.

"Holy shit, Jas. You're all knotted up. Those kiddie coasters are no joke. The way it throws a person's body around like a god damn rag doll."

"No, it's not from today Mike. My neck has been killing me long before that. I guess being parked behind a desk ten hours a day, five days a week is finally starting to catch up to me."

"Babe, why haven't you said anything sooner? I would've been more than happy to give my girl a deep tissue massage," he breathed into her ear as his teeth gently took hold and bit the end of her left ear.

She giggled, moving away from his body, bringing herself closer to the front of the dresser.

"I figured if I'd ignore it, it will go away eventually."

"There's no need to ignore it anymore because I'm gonna loosen those muscles for you right here and now. Get undressed and get in bed. I'm gonna give you a massage."

"Okay. I have plenty of lotions at your disposal. Just help yourself to whichever."

"Oh no, Jas. We're gonna do this right. You got any oils?"

She nodded, pulling her black hair tie out of her long hair.

"I do. Underneath the bathroom sink."

"Alright. I'll be right back."

Jasmine stripped down to nothing, bringing herself over to her bed.

She regathered her hair in her hands, securing her long locks with the hair tie she originally used earlier today, creating a high ponytail.

She grabbed a pillow away from the headboard, placing it up under her head as she laid across her matress and covered her lower half of her body with her white down feathered blanket.

Mike returned a couple of minutes later dressed in only his boxers with a large bottle of lavender scented body oil in his hands.

"I was about to send out a search party. What took you so long?," she teased as he climbed up onto the bed and straddled her waist.

"I had to heat up the oil, Jas."

He tilted the bottle, dripping the oil down her entire spine, the intense heat causing her body to jerk upwards.

He pressed his hands to her back and began rubbing the oil into her skin.

"Shhh, relax baby."

"Okay," she breathed as she coiled her arms around her pillow, allowing herself to adjust to the heat.

His strong hands dug and wove into her sore muscles, causing her to moan loudly into the pillow.

"Jesus christ Mike, that feels so incredible," she whined, putting a smile on his face.

"You always say how good I am with my hands," he replied, sliding his hands up to her neck.

"Mmmm, that you are..."

Mike lifted his hands off of Jasmine's body, pouring more oil into his hands.

With his left hand, he peeled the blanket off and away from Jasmine's body.

He rubbed his hands together, coating both of them equally with the oil.

"Why'd you stop?", Jasmine asked, lifting her head off of the pillow.

He moved his right hand between her legs, his fingertips gently rubbing against her lower lips.

"Mike, what.."

"Shhh.."

He moved his fingertips further inside of her and began rubbing her clit.

Jasmine looked over at the open bedroom door as she bit down onto the pillow to muffle her building cries of pleasure.

As his index finger continued to rub at her swelling clit, he thrust his middle, ring, and pinkie finger inside of her, firmly stroking her moistening walls.

"Mike, thos..those muscles don't need to be worked at the moment," she stated, feeling his fingers go deeper, reaching her g-spot.

"I beg to differ because your body is giving me the opposite message."

Her nails dug deeper and deeper into the pillow, beginning to rip at the seam of it.

With his free hand, Mike lifted Jasmine's ass off of the bed and into the air as high as it could go.

Without warning, Mike thrust his tongue inside of Jasmine, greedily drinking up her delectable nectar.

She couldn't hold back any longer and she began mercilessly riding his tongue.

"That's it, baby. Come on. Fuck my tongue," he muffled into her now dripping pussy.

"Fuck, Mike... Please, please don't stop.."

He pursed his lips together, violently sucking her soaked center.

Her knees buckled and she collasped onto the bed, feeling her walls violently contract around his tongue causing her to scream into the pillow.

Mike finally pulled his tongue out of her and he crawled up her body.

She turned her head, giving him a deep passionate kiss before laying her head back down onto the pillow.

"Mmm, that was one hell of a massage," she stated as he laid down next to her.

He laughed, nodding in aggreement.

"My mouth is ready for round two. How 'bout you? Are you ready to go again?"

"Yes, but on only one condition."

Jasmine got up and closed the bedroom door.

"Now I'm ready," she climbed back onto the bed, straddling Mike's face.

* * *

The entire building was all gathered into one room, eagerly waiting to meet the new boss.

Kayla and Monica sat next to Jasmine of course.

"Do you know anything about this guy," Jasmine directed her question to both women.

"His name is Vernon Pierce. He's crazy rich and he just bought his third professional basketball team. No kids. Never been married," Monica replied, recieving a smile from her best friends.

"What? I like to know who I'm workin' for and most importantly, if I have a chance."

Vernon entered the room, causing everyone to stand up at the same time except the three women.

"Please, you all can have a seat."

Once everyone was sitting down, they were finally able to get a good look at their new boss.

"Holy fuck, he's gorgeous," Monica whispered.

Vernon was a clean shaven dark skinned man who stood at 6'5 easily. His build was impeccable and he had a very warm welcoming smile.

"Don't you think he's gorgeous, Jas?", Monica asked as she squirmed in her chair.

"He's handsome, sure."

"He's perfect. That's a face meant to be sat on."

Kayla and Jasmine nudged their friend at the same time, struggling to hear what their new boss was saying.

The meeting was cut short since Vernon did not want to take time away from everyone's job and throw anything and everything off schedule.

"Traci, who is that woman with the teal blouse right over there," Vernon asked, bringing his assistant's attention over to Jasmine, Kayla, and Monica.

"That's Jasmine Michaels. She's one of our top columnists here."

"Is she spoken for?"

"Sorry to disappoint Mr. Pierce, but she is."

"She's married?"

"No, but.."

"Then, she's technically not spoken for. Excuse me," he replied, making his way over to Jasmine.

* * *

With Jasmine not too far behind, Aaliyah ran into Mike's furniture store, finding him in the back room where he was in the middle of creating a canopy bed.

She threw her arms around his waist, causing him to jump.

"Hey A, you guys are here earlier than I thought you would be," he said, putting down the tool he had in his hand onto the table next to him.

He threw a large white sheet over the project, bringing his attention back to Aaliyah.

"I wanted to leave the park."

"What why?"

"The girls there were making fun of my hair."

"What? Why would they make fun of your hair? Your hair is beautiful," he gave her a warm smile as his hand played with one of her tendrils.

"Not to them it's not. What are you making. Can I help?"

"Well, since today is a slow day, I've decided to make something for Aunt Jas."

"What are you making her?"

"I'm making her a brand new bed. Your aunt has got a thing for canopy beds, and I wanted to make one for her. But, you can't tell her though, it's a surprise, okay?"

"Okay, I won't."

Jasmine reached the back room, making her way over to Mike and giving him a kiss.

"Hey handsome."

"Hey gorgeous. How was your day?"

"It was okay. I met my new boss."

"Oh yeah? What was he like? Do I have to worry?", he teased.

"Not at all. I only have eyes for one man and one man only."

He wrapped his arm around her, giving her another kiss.

He looked down at Aaliyah who had her hands over her eyes.

"A told me what happened in the park."

"She finally broke down and told me what happened after we were long gone. That won't go unresolved, I can promise you that. No one picks on my munchkin and gets away with it."

"Agreed. But, does your plan involve taking out a couple of nine year old girls because mine absolutely does," he joked.

"No. I have a slightly different approach."

* * *

 **Later That Night:**

"Babe, when can I open my eyes? I want to see the two surprises you have in store."

"You can open 'em."

Mike opened his eyes, taking in the breathtaking sight before him.

Jasmine no longer had her weave in and her natural beautifully curly brown shoulder length hair was on perfect display.

"What do you think?"

"Even more gorgeous than before. What made you want to take out the weave?"

"Aaliyah. I want to show her to love who she is and accept what God gave her. What better way to start by accepting who I am? Some people, like those girls who were bullying her at the playground today, just can't accept when someone is different from them, but that's okay. There's many types of beauty on the spectrum, and Aaliyah is on there."

Mike motioned with his right pointer finger for her to come to him.

She quickly climbed onto the bed, straddling his waist.

"I couldn't agree more. What's the second surprise?"

Jasmine held out her oversized gray t-shirt that marketed his business on the front and back of it.

"I ordered a couple of options that you and your employees could wear. I figured I could model 'em for you."


	22. Chapter 22

The first pair of eyes to open and greet the day was Michael's.

Without hesitation, those green eyes of his immediately fell onto Jasmine who was sound asleep, using her man's firm chest as her pillow.

Some men out there pefer their girlfriend to sleep on her own side of the bed and use an actual pillow to support her head.

Not Mike.

He loved the level of intimacy it created within the atmosphere.

Okay, he might sound like a total pussy admitting this, but he didn't give a fuck.

He felt that when they laid together like this from sundown to sun up, they were one human being.

That's a feeling he never wanted to slip from his grasp.

In response to his overactive thoughts, he couldn't help but to pull the naked woman that he could call his closer to him, giving her a feather like kiss on her forehead.

As each minute rolled into the next one, his eyes remained on Jasmine.

Before he knew it, an idea slithered its way to the front of his mind.

Since his idea required him to get out of bed, Mike slowly and carefully slipped his way out from under Jasmine.

His skillful movements were a sucess and he didn't disturb her in the slightest.

His two feet hit the floor at the same time and he brought himself to a standing position.

Jasmine shifted in her sleep, bringing her body toward the middle of the king sized bed.

Mike picked up the empty bottle of massage oil that must've fell from the nightstand some time this morning and walked over to the tallest dresser to retrieve some clothing.

The last thing he wanted to happen was Aaliyah catching him in the buff.

There would be no way to come back from that.

Dressed in a pair of dark grey sweats, Mike returned to the bedroom with a brand new professional Canon camera in hand.

* * *

The sound of the camera's picture capturing caused Jasmine to finally break out of her incredibly deep slumber.

She opened her eyes, automatically making eye contact with a camera being held in front of her man's face.

"What are you doing," she asked as her hand reached out and covered the camera lense.

"I'm taking pictures of the masterpiece laying before me. It would be a damn shame if I don't capture this piece of perfection on camera," he replied, moving the camera away from his face to give his girlfriend a kiss on the lips.

"You sure you're not doing this racy photoshoot to show your boys what you've been getting every night?"

"This is for our eyes only, baby. I promise. I figured since we'll have dozens of photobooks with our family, me and you should have our own personal photobook."

Jasmine sat up, taking the camera out of Mike's possession.

"I like that idea.", she stated, pushing Mike down on the bed with her free hand.

"It's your turn."

* * *

"I thought you didn't have to work the weekends," Mike stated, securing the clasp on Jasmine's white gold necklace as she held her curly hair up with her right hand.

Once the necklace was locked and in place, she let her hair fall freely.

"I didn't.. until Vernon Pierce came into the picture. He wants all us columnists working seven days a week instead of five since our numbers for sales have been skyrocketing."

"I should have a chat with Mr. Pierce. He's planning on workin' my woman and the rest of the Cosmo empire to the bone, and I'm not here for it," he pointed out, wrapping his arms around her small waist.

"I'm not either, but now that Aaliyah is with us, the extra money can't hurt.I wanna give her everything she deserves."

"I know you do, Jas. But, don't forget. I have that plan in mind too. All the finances, the repsonsibility is not going to fall all onto you. We're a team."

* * *

Monica and Kayla stood outside of their place of work, waiting patiently for Jasmine to arrive with her favorite cup of coffee from Starbucks in tow.

As Jasmine made her way to the entrance, she spotted snickering and whispering between her closest friends.

"Good morning," she greeted.

"Morning," Kayla replied, handing Jasmine her cup of coffee.

"Thanks Kay. What were you two talking about as I was on my way to you both?"

Monica pulled open the door, letting Kayla and Jasmine go first.

"You're walking a bit funny. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. I'm just a little sore is all."

Kayla and Monica looked at each other with smiles on their faces.

"All that sex with Mike is finally starting to wear and tear on that body of yours eh, Jas?", Monica asked teasingly.

"Just a little. It's nothing I can't handle."

"You could always take a little hiatus until your pelvic region is back to pounding shape again," Kayla suggested as she thrusted her hips back and forth.

"I could, but I know within the hour after those words leave my mouth, I'll be right back in bed with him. That oath will no hold no water whatsoever."

* * *

At noon, Jasmine picked up Aaliyah from the daycare located near her job and snuck her inside the workplace.

She closed her office door behind the both of them, exchanging a smile with Aaliyah.

She put her bright pink lunch box onto the floor and held up her small hands for a high five.

Jasmine automatically lifted hers, hitting them against Aaliyah's palms.

She made her way over to her desk with Aaliyah following close behind her, retrieving her lunch box from the floor.

Jasmine lifted her up, placing her on top of her desk.

Aaliyah opened her lunch box, taking out the peanut butter and jelly sandwich secured in a ziploc bag and a peach fruit cup that Jasmine packed for her this morning.

Jasmine smiled at her, diving right back into work.

Hearing something being put back inside the lunchbox, Jasmine looked away from her work and over at Aaliyah who placed the unopened fruit cup back inside the lunch box.

"Aaliyah, you didn't touch your fruitcup."

"I don't like peaches, aunt Jas."

" Oh okay, well have you tried peaches before?"

"No."

Jasmine chuckled.

"Then, how can you know if you like 'em or not? You should always try something first before you say you don't like it. If you don't like the peaches, I will make sure to steer clear from packing you that for lunch. Okay?"

"Okay."

Jasmine picked up the unopened container from the lunchbox, peeling the plastic back for her, handing it to Aaliyah.

After her hands were free, her cellphone began to ring.

Aaliyah turned around, peaking at the screen.

"It's Mike," she beamed as she indulged in the peaches she didn't "like" thirty seconds ago.

"Thanks cutie for the heads up."

Jasmine answered the phone, bringing it to her ear.

"Hey stud."

"Hey babe, would I be able to steal you away from work early today?"

"I'm not sure. Why, what's up?"

"My uncle Randy invited the three of us over for dinner tonight. When I told him that me and you reconnected, he immediately suggested we come over for some grub. You 're the only girl he ever approved of that I brought home."

"Probably because I was the _only_ girl you brought home," she teased.

"Fair enough. What do you say?"

"Uh, I honestly can't give you a yes or no answer just yet. But, stay tuned for definite answer in about a hour, okay?"

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you."

* * *

Even though her boss gave her a hard time about leaving early, she managed to do so.

She swore she'd make up the work she hasn't finished between tonight and tomorrow and he responded in a way that seemed like her job was on the line if she didn't.

"Jas, are you good? You seem like you're in another world," Mike stated, taking a hold of her hand as he drove.

"I'm good. Just thinkin'."

"Care to share with the class?"

"Just work stuff. Speaking of, how was your day?"

"It was good. I got a newlywed couple looking to refurnish their brand new house and they're willing to pay as much as I request."

"That's great, baby! Have you given them a number yet?"

"Not yet. I want to be reasonable, but not too cheap either, ya know."

"Absolutely. Spoken like a true businessman."

* * *

Mike pulled into the driveway of his uncle Randy's home.

Jasmine immediately had flashbacks of when she first came with Mike to meet his uncle ten years ago.

He still lived in the same beautiful home.

It was a four story gray beach house with large windows that had crisp white boarder around each and every one of them.

The entrances to the home had oval archways and stone pathways leading up to them.

It was completed with an rectangular shaped inground pool and the beach was only a couple yards away.

Jasmine got out of the truck with a fresh apple pie she just baked at home and a pint of vanilla ice cream in a white plastic bag from the supermarket by her home.

With Aaliyah and Jasmine's hand in Mike's, a huge smile formed on his uncle's face who was standing on the porch.

Randy is a handsome man.

He stood at 6'2 with a slightly athletic build.

He had short salt and pepper hair and a friendly smile.

You could tell just by looking at him he was a friendly man.

"Well, would you look at Mikey. He's now got not one, but two beautiful ladies on his side."

Mike smiled, exchanging a smile with Jasmine.

"Uncle Randy, you remember Jasmine."

He stepped down the steps and stood in front of her.

"Of course I do. Only now, she's even more gorgeous than I before. Is that even possible?"

Jasmine smiled as Randy hugged her.

"Thanks Randy. Same goes for you. You're 35 now right?"

He looked at Mike.

"I've always liked her. And who is this angel?', he asked, looking at Aaliyah.

"This is Aaliyah, uncle Ran."

"Hi Aaliyah, I'm Randy," he smiled, bending down to her height.

In response, she held Mike's hand tighter, hiding herself behind him.

"Hi."

"She's a little shy at first. She tends to warm up to people quickly. You'll see," Jasmine stated.

"That's no problem. I hope you all brought your appetites and your swimsuits. The pool's temp is perfect today."

* * *

Mike assisted his uncle in cooking the various meats and cabobs on the grill while Jasmine and Aaliyah went swimming.

Jasmine offered to help, but both men insisted they got dinner under lock and key.

Catching his nephew look at them every two minutes, he couldn't help but to point it out.

"Remember when you were twenty and you told me you would never settle down? That there were far too many women for you to bed? Now look at ya. You got a great girl and a great kid."

"Yeah, I remember when I said that. Then a week later, I met Jas. You were right about what you said. Lane men tend to fall, and I mean really fall once in this life. I've found my once, unc."

"I knew you did the moment you brought Jasmine to meet me. She was the game changer."

* * *

Jasmine was on the swing that was located on the back porch.

Aaliyah had fallen asleep on the couch inside and Jas didn't have the heart to wake her just yet.

Mike came out onto the porch to join his girlfriend.

"Is there room for one more?", he asked, making his way over to her.

"Always, she replied, moving her long legs for him to sit.

She placed her legs on top of his, her gams automatically getting stroked by his large hands.

"I was talking to my uncle about our plans to move. He made it known he's putting this place on the market unless we want it."

"He wants to give us this house?"

"Yeah. He wants to move into something smaller since it's just him. I told him we're planning to shop around a bit before we committ to a place right away. "

"We are, but this place is a definite possibility of getting a yes out of me."

 **My readers, I'm so sorry for the hiatus! The writer's block syndrome(yes, I call it a syndrome lol) has been surreal! Since you guys are so great, I'm gonna give you a bit of a heads up of what's to come:**

 **Jasmine will have to go to court to testify against Wes, the man who attempted to rape her at her best friend's wedding, and the outcome will cause Wes to reach out to his outside sources.**

 **Vernon Pierce will cross the line with Jasmine, only to try and turn the tables on her.**

 **One night, Mike returns to his old partying ways, and it will nearly cost him his life and most importantly Aaliyah's.**

 **How do you think it will all unfold?**


End file.
